The Tides Of Fate
by Zerosu No Mikos
Summary: A Dolphin and a cat?! Ocean, island, and tundra?! Genki and non-genki people?! Plots, schemes, oh what tangled webs they weave! What starts as a ‘vacation’ leads to all that?! What is the world coming to?
1. Visitor! The Story Begins

_Visitor! The Story Begins!_

No bird dared chirp on the island, many of the animals there lived in fear; the only exception were the wolves. It was a common event to see one or two slinking by. The forest was dense, filled with vines and underbrush, rarely anything brown but vibrant greens as well as a flower every so often. The best place to observe the forest happenings were from the arch shaped windows of the large luxurious mansion northwest on the island. The mansion was made of some kind of red stone and had some turrets. It stood on the highest part of the island, out of the dense forest below and looked out at the nearby cliffs. All the animals did not enter unless invited, so it was the perfect place to watch without worrying about a ravenous predator leap on your back. 

You just had to worry about a 'slightly' different type of predator inside. All seemed quiet on the island today. 

A small hand reached up and grabbed the windowsill, and a minute later a figure hopped inside the mansion, landing on the pale green carpet, breaking the 'do not enter unless you are invited' rule. 

The blue haired figure crouched near the window looking around with bright blue eyes. Her outfit was also a blue, though lighter in color than her hair or eyes. "Dolphin sneaky…" she tittered quietly as she stood up, being none other than Deep Sea Dolphin herself. She put her hands behind her head and strolled down the burgundy walled hallway, "Ahhh… Dolphin so bored." 

The figure stopped for a moment and sniffed sadly, "Dynast kicked Dolphin out." (u.u) 

So absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice a violet haired, mostly dressed in black figure up ahead briskly walk down the hallway and into a room. Coincidentally, the other figure didn't notice the Dark Lord who is rumored to be insane. 

(0.o) "Who that?" the blue haired mazoku peeked into the room, which appeared to be the library. (o.o) 

"Yeah?" the other figure, who was none other than Xelloss Metallium, Lesser Beast, and all those other titles was looking out of the window. "What is it?" he continued not looking over at the door. 

(0.o) "…" Deep Sea stood there for a second before whispering, "Dolphin just go look for other room. Must be quiet…." She nodded to herself before slamming the door closed. 

Hearing the door slam, Xelloss wondered what lower minion would dare to do that in his presence, it was probably the one who was... He grumbled and went over to the door opening and looking outside. "Is that…" he did a small double take that most would not notice, "Hey. What are you doing here?" 

(0.o) "Ummmm… looking for someone?" the confused Dark Lord replied looking lost. Who was that odd looking guy? She wanted to poke him… 

"And who might that be?" She was strong, and wasn't hiding her astral signature. Best be polite to someone stronger than you, especially if they may be a Dark Lord, though he had never really met the Deep Sea Dolphin, who had supposedly lost all her marbles courtesy of Zelas. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeaugh!" Dolphin pointed over in Xelloss' direction before running off. There's a mazoku over there!!!" She unknowingly opened the throne room door and dove under the carpet, managing to hide half under it. 

"Okaaaaaay." Xelloss shook his head and turned off to walk the other way, and most people thought he was strange. 

Meanwhile Dolphin happily giggled to herself, she had escaped the mazoku. "Dolphin hidden…" 

"What?" a cool voice asked smoothly. 

The blue haired Dark Lord pulled out from the carpet to look and see a tanned woman wearing a short white dress. With a few feral marking on her face, and gold-silver hair, there was only one person who looked like that. (0_o) "Meanie Zelas!" Dolphin pointed before diving behind a nearby chair and cowering. 

(-.-;;) "Go away." Zelas said flatly, she did not want her sister hanging around. (And she used the term 'sister' loosely, she preferred to think that she was an only child if mazoku can be referred to in a family manner.)

"Go visit Gaav." Zelas rolled her eyes at her oneesan. She could get one one's nerves like that. 

"Gaav? He dead." Dolphin processed this thought more and gasped. (o.o) "Zelas didn't know?" 

"No, that was sarcasm." Zelas growled, why did she even bother? She hopped off her throne and teleported behind the other mazoku grabbing her sister by the shoulders and marching her out of her throne room before she could even make a startled peep. "Go." That should get the message across. 

"But, Dolphin wants to visit lil Xellie…" Dolphin tried to turn around and look at Zelas, momentarily forgetting her fear. 

"Lil Xellie doesn't live here. Now go." Zelas was making sure to take the quickest route to her front door. 

"But Dolphin really wants to see him…" Dolphin's expression fell, her face the very epitome of disappointment. "Dolphin even brought him something." 

"I don't care." Zelas shoved the other Dark Lord outside onto her doorstep. She dusted her hands; glad to be rid of the annoying blue haired menace.

"Awwww… Dolphin just go dump wine in sea then." Her expression went back to its usual innocent bright smile. She stood up and loped off to the nearest shore on the island. 

"…what kind of wines?" Zelas called out after hesitantly, last time what Dolphin had called 'wine' had turned out to be a very powerful sleeping potion with a hangover once you woke up. That was not a fond memory.

"Dolphin off to go give the…" She stopped her singsong tirade skipping to think about an answer. A moment passed before she remembered what it was. "Zephialian wine from the year…" she paused again to think about the odd things called number years, "224 or 225?" She dropped her thoughtful look to smile, that year had been fun, there had been a lot of big waves to ride! No one else seemed too happy about it, they said the tidal waves were bad… but there were only tsunamis… tidal waves were the ones you poked and fell asleep on. The sea made them; the sea was her friend… wait she still had to go give that wine to it. (^-^) "Dolphin hopes the sea likes it since it's rare!" 

"Ahhhhhhh, leave it then." Zelas waved and pointed at her doorstep. "He's out back somewhere." She pointed out at the forest in a random direction.

"No the sea wants it!" Dolphin ran the rest of the way to the shore so she was ankle deep in the incoming tide. "…besides, lil Xellie no live here no more." The blue haired mazoku opened a bottle of the rare wine slowly. "Meanie Zelas told me so." So she tipped the bottle so it's contents splashed into the sea much to Zelas' horror. 

"XELLIE!" Zelas howled, a moment later her features twisted into shock as she realized Dolphin's speaking habits were sometimes too catchy for their own good. "XELLOSS!" She had to save that wine, it was hers by… some law or other she could say later, but it was hers. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!!!!!" 

"Dolphin do this with…" She sat down in the sea as she thought just how many would satisfy the sea. "10 crates…" (^^) That would make the sea happy! But sitting where she was giving the wine to the sea made her smell funny. Hey, her clothes were turning a bit more purple now from the wine, the sea was drinking messily today. 

Xelloss phased in next to Zelas, coming as soon as he heard the summon. Although he thought it a bit odd that he personally would have a visitor, upon seeing the scene even after having more than 1000 years behind him, he had only one thing to say. "…" (o.0) 

Dolphin, however, did have a lot to say. (0_o) "Eeeeeeeeeeeaugh!!" She frantically pointed at Xelloss. "Mazoku!!" She turned tail and dove into the sea, leaving the half empty bottle to wash up upon the shore. 

Zelas glared at the sea, wishing her sister wasn't so difficult at times. "That's who you wanted to see idiot." () Really, sometimes Dolphin astounded her by being as dense as she was. 

"…" Xelloss meanwhile had just stood there with an 'okaaaaaay' face, but if wine was at stake, then he was sure Juu-ou sama would win. She loved her wine, he had just finished re-stocking and re-ordering it this morning.

"No Dolphin wants to see lil Xellie…" The blue haired 'not-quite-right-in-the-head' mazoku resurfaced a little, mainly just enough so she could see. "That a mazoku…" She lifted a hand out and pointed at the slightly confused violet haired mazoku, "a stranger!"

"Aha but he's still lil…" Zelas reached over and patted the side of Xelloss' face, "just a bit more grown up."

Xelloss stood there, still confused a little, but put out that he had been called 'lil'. (.) It had better be wine related, or Zelas just trying to irritate him.

(0_o) "That's Xellie?" Dolphin said incredulously, not believing Zelas one bit. Only one thing to do in this situation… one of her infamous 'tests' that would determine if that stranger really was 'Xellie'. The 'loopy' mazoku crawled back onto land and hesitantly poked Xelloss' foot. 

Though he had an idea of who this was, this was just odd. Xelloss sweat-dropped and looked down as Dolphin poked his foot. 

"Yup." (^-^) Zelas used her strongest servant as an armrest, he also made a good footrest, and a table, he was good at being an errand boy too, although even she did drew the line at having him cook… but he was mostly useful otherwise.

"…" (o.o) Dolphin slowly looked up at 'Xellie' and blinked once. It could be him, best try another idea. (^0^) "Xellie!" She launched herself at the momentarily startled Xelloss and glomped him.

Xelloss mentally winced at this odd mazoku, and then tried to pry her off of him.

Zelas daintily coughed, "Wine first, then you can see him."

Dolphin let go and stuck her hand into an astral tear, looking around and pulled a bottle, not noticed that her 'Xellie' had stepped away from the 'strange' mazoku. Her face lit up when she pulled out a bottle, and held it out for Zelas to see. "Wine?"

Zelas shook her head, "Not enough." She had to try to get as much wine as she could without pushing her luck. 

Dolphin went back in her tear and pulled out a medium sized crate and held it out to Zelas, "Wine!" 

Eh, good enough she thought, "Okay that'll do." She could afford to temporarily lose Xelloss for this excellent vintage. She phased out happily holding her new catch, before she did, she gave an unspoken order to Xelloss, mostly by a 'look' she gave him.

"Xellie, you've grown!" Dolphin once again glomped the silent violet haired mazoku who sweat-dropped once again. She was quite content to just hang there, glad… no, ecstatic to have found the 'Xellie' she was looking for. 


	2. Conversations, Bottles, Deals, And Neko ...

"Umm……" Xelloss stared at the mazoku attached to his waist. He looked around for help, he didn't want to walk around like this.

"Xellie remember Dolphin?" The Dark Lord asked looking up to see the silent Xelloss apparently thinking. After about half a minute of no reply, Dolphin suddenly turned into a 2 foot tall chibi and bounced around chanting: "Dolphin happy! Dolphin happy! Dolphin happy!!"

Xelloss watch on with a puzzled look, she was getting stranger and stranger… And then she glomped his leg and snuggled it. "Why me?" Xelloss sighed exasperated looking around for any possible help again. 

"So," the chibi Dark Lord was suddenly perched on Xelloss' shoulder before he could blink, metaphorically speaking of course, "how is Xellie?"

"Okay, thanks." The violet haired mazoku automatically replied.

"Anything good happen lately?" (^-^) The chibi swung its feet back and forth from its high perch.

"Not really." Xelloss shook his head, and out of the corner of his eye, noticed the chibi had latched onto his hair, and was intently staring at it. "Eh….." he sweat-dropped, it was as clean,  neat, and tidy as it normally was and he wanted it to stay that way. 

Dolphin picked the sweat-drop off, looked at it a brief moment, and then proceeded to poke 'Xellie' with it. "Xellie seems all grown up and strong now!"

"…thank you…" Xelloss replied a bit hesitantly. When his sweat-drop was offered back by the smiling chibi, he took it and put it back on. That was a bit better. What was she planning to do by making all this small talk though…?

The chibi Dark Lord continued to swing it's feet. "Xellie up to anything?" Dolphin asked curiously tilted her head to the side, achieving a very high level of cute-ness. 

"No." 

The chibi's mood did a 180. "Xellie no want to talk to Dolphin." (u_u) she said dejectedly.

"Uh…" What was one supposed to do in this kind of situation? 

"Dolphin just go then." The chibi hopped off her perch and in mid fall lost her SD form in favor of her normal human form. She continued to look forlorn until a sudden idea made her change her mood back to its happy state. (^-^) "Go feed wine to sea…" she interrupted her sentence with a shrug "sea like it, sea only company most of the time." (^-^)

"…" Xelloss mentally and physically winced. (.) She couldn't do that! Zelas would have his hide if more wine went to waste. With similar thoughts echoing in his mind, Xelloss checked to make sure no one was watching, he _did_ have a reputation to keep. "Sorry. Dolphin-sama stay?"

"Dolphin go!" Said the third person talking mazoku as she leapt on a nearby tree branch and swung back and forth happily. (^0^)

"Don't go!" Xelloss took one step forward, if Zelas found out… or rather if he did let her go and ruin all that wine after Zelas specifically told him with a 'keep-an-eye-on-her-make-sure-she-doesn't-waste-any-wine-and-get-more' look, he get in biiiig trouble. Last time he had to sweep the whole island with a… small paintbrush, it had been even smaller than his finger.

"Dolphin already went." The insane Dark Lord stopped swinging obviously puzzled. (0.o) "She not there anymore…"

"…what?" Xelloss mentally blinked. She was still here, she hadn't left unless she left an illusion that mimicked her aura but…

"Dolphin not over _there_," the blue haired mazoku pointed over next the slightly confused violet haired mazoku, "she's over _here_." Dolphin finished by pointing over at the branch she was hanging on. It wasn't more than twenty five feet away, perhaps only fifteen feet.

"So she is." Xelloss said processing that, it did make sense in an odd sort of way. 

Dolphin swung a little more and then hung by her knees. "Xellie remember Dolphin yet?"

Xelloss thought to himself for a moment. He vaguely remembered Zelas yelling at someone with long blue hair, after Zelas had been knocked out for a few days in a most unusual way. Had that been Deep Sea Dolphin? Then another thought popped into his head. Something to do with spinning around. What did that have to do with her or anything? No matter… he knew who she was. 

"I remember Dolphin." The violet haired mazoku agreed, he'd best humor her. He watched Dolphin squeal with delight (Xellie does?!") and forget that her knees were holding her up, but she mainly landed alright because a moment later she was up again and once again hugging him around the waist again twittering happily. That worked well, best keep with it. "I do." he The purple haired mazoku replied, looking at the odd Dark Lord currently doing a good impersonation of a belt. 

"Yay!" Dolphin let go of Xelloss to clap her hands, then she noticed his bag (0.o ) "What in here?"  For Xelloss, this was just getting weird. He had a Mazoku Dark Lord around his waist a few moments ago and now… "What in here?" …and now, she had her head stuck in his bag, of all the things to happen, but how many other mazoku could say that had happened to them? 

"Sore wa himitsu desu." He answered Dolphin, trademark smirk fixed in place. Seeing that she was almost half way in his side bag and he didn't dare pull her out of there. 

"Ooooooo look at this." 

But she couldn't stay in there, she'd get lost!

"Come out of there please?" He tried. 

"Dolphin can't! She's stuck!" The pair of blue shoes that were sticking out from the bag kicked around. 

"No!" Xelloss said, hauling the sinking mazoku out. Yes, this was really really weird…

"No?" (0.o) "Know what? What Dolphin don't know? What's in the bag, she was trying to find out…." The Dark Lord rambled on, a bewildered expression on her face.

For what seemed like the first time in centuries, Xelloss really was at a loss on what to do or say. "…"  

When she didn't get a reply. she followed up with, "Dolphin go look." And so, a head went back to explore the depths of Xelloss' bag and even he knew this was a bad thing, and removed her from it again. 

"Don't go in there." He told her. 

The 'not-right-in-the-head' Dark Lord sat down, "Dolphin still can't believe you Xellie…" she said while performing a poking test over and over on the violet haired Mazoku's leg.

"Why not?" Xelloss asked, wondering how the crazy mind actually worked, or was it '_didn't work_' in this case?

"You no look like him…" Dolphin stood up and stared nose to nose with Xelloss. The purple haired mazoku didn't move, if Deep Sea Dolphin wanted to stare nose to nose with him, he should let her… you could never guess what kind of implications were attached to getting on the wrong side of someone who was rumoured to be… no, definitely insane.  The Dark Lord was obviously thinking about how that mazoku could be the 'lil 'Xellie' she knew.

"Well, I am." He pulled his bag round a bit so it was out of sight just incase she tried to repeat the earlier fiasco.  Xelloss was oddly reminded how he had gone nose to nose to many different people. No wonder why they found it a bit odd.

"But you look funny…" She said with a slight pout picking at his clothes a bit. 

Xelloss gathered his clothes away from her as best he could, whilst she changed her attention to his hair. 

She brightened up a bit then. (^-^) "Though hair familiar!"  She concluded as she stepped back away from him to get a better look at his hair, when another idea hit her. (0.o)  "Wait Dolphin need to see something!"  

Once again Dolphin stepped towards Xelloss, who was wondered what she wanted to do this time. Attach herself to his hand? Explore his pockets? He found out soon enough when she bounded right up to him and attempted to pry one of his eyes open. Hoping she wouldn't getting too upset, he pushed her off gently and opened them himself, which turned out to be much less painful. 

"Ooooooo…. It _is_ Xellie." She cooed pointing at his eyes happily. 

"How do you know?" he asked with a blink, once again pondering Deep Sea's thought process. "How? 

(0.o) "Xellie only one with purple hair and eyes… his eyes are different from others too!" The Dark Lord once more pointed at the 'odd' eyes.

"Oh yeah."  What a fun day this was turning out to be…. "That is true." 

"Unless…" Dolphin backed away a little and warily stared at Xelloss. "Zelas make a clone… or another one…." 

"Nope!" And he was proud of that fact too. 

"Oooooo…." Dolphin was staring at the other Mazoku's eyes, who stared back. 

"Happy now?" He asked as Dolphin smiled. 

"Dolphin likes Xellie's eyes!" She babbled happily, pointing. "They're not normal!"

"I have to go do something now." Xelloss told her, his eyes returning to what was 'normal' for him. 

However, Dolphin wasn't happy to hear this. (0_o) "Xellie go?" She dived on his foot and hugged it tightly, looking up with big sparkly slightly teary eyes. "Stay?" 

Xelloss removed his foot from her grasp. "I go." He said in an apologetic tone. 

"Go?" The Dark Lord's eyes began to well up with more tears as the mazoku turned away. "Leave Dolphin alone?" 

"Yep!" Xelloss took off. _Finally!_

Deep Sea Dolphin sat on the shore. "Dolphin alone?" There was no response, so she was alone. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She broke out into fully-fledged tear fountains.  Moments later she remembered, she still had a mission.

"Dolphin go feed ocean wine." She sniffled, skipping from the land and on to the sea, not missing a single skip. 

Xelloss heard this, winced to himself hearing this and hit his airbrakes. ( . ) He had his orders, so he had to turn back and catch up Dolphin, where he hovered next to the skipping mazoku. "You can come with."    

Dolphin didn't notice his return apparently; she was engrossed in humming and pouring a bottle of wine from her position sitting on the sea. 

Xelloss was mildly surprised she was wasting such good stuff, but Zelas would be mortified. "Are you coming?" He asked her.

"Dolphin alone again." She said cheerfully (^-^) "So she stay…. Xellie left." Her expression fell when she mentioned 'Xellie'.  

Xelloss tugged at her top gently. "You can …" He quickly searched for something that would interest her where he had to go. "Come see my room!" … now that was a feeble thing to say.

  (0.o) "Ummm…." She handed the one-third still full bottle to Xelloss. 

"Not coming?" He asked, looking at the bottle. He could probably do with a few of these to drink right about now.

"But Xellie left…. You're his twin." She protested. 

"I am Xelloss." And idly he wondered if Zelas would let him have any of the wine she was getting from Dolphin. It would be nice as a reward.

"No, Xellie has eyes," Dolphin chided him studying his face. "You have curvy lines! …Like this!" And she mimicked his face perfectly (n.n) 

Xelloss mentally sighed resignedly to himself and opened his eyes, only to be tackle glomped by an overjoyed Deep Sea Dolphin. "Xellie back!" 

He was surprised.  (o.0)  

Dolphin was delighted.  (^-^) 

After a few strange moments off letting the abnormal Mazoku Lord do yet another impression of a waist attachment on him, he decided he must get a move on and do what it was that he had to get done. 

"I have to go to my room now, " Xelloss had a 'talking-to-a-child' voice on, "or I will get into trouble."

"Xellie grounded?" She asked.

"No… but I will be if I don't go." He added hurriedly. 

The blue haired mazoku let go of Xelloss, much to his relief and skipped around him to attach herself to him from behind. 

"Xellie go, Dolphin follow!" 

"…" Xelloss decided it would best not to reply. Instead he flew to one of his room's windows back at the mansion, and the 'belt' hung on the entire time. Or it did till he pried her hands off and dropped her to the floor while he hovered for a moment. 

And while he left Dolphin to poke the floor's only rug, he picked up a book and flopped onto his bed. When the Dark Lord relocated to a table nearby and looked around, Xelloss decided now would be a good time to ask a question. Of course he was reading as he asked in an offhand manner "How long are you staying?"

(^-^) "Year?" the Dark Lord swung her feet, an obvious pastime she liked to watch.

"You can't" (^^;;) Oh she couldn't stay that long… he was not going to walk around with her following him… or being a belt or whatever she called that.

"Two years?" (^-^)  Ooooh, two years would be nice…

"…no." Xelloss mentally shuddered at the thought.

"Five?" (^0^) Oh she was getting warmer! Dolphin could just think of all the fun things she could do in that time…

"Less."

"Four years and three hundred and sixty-four days?" 

This was going to take forever is she was going to act like that, Xelloss thought. "Less than a week."  

"…" (0.o) Hey… that wasn't long enough for a proper visit, was it?

"You'd have to ask Zelas-sama anyway." Xelloss chirped cheerfully pushing the still somewhat shocked Dark Lord out of his room, "You wait here, I need a shower."

(0o) "Shower?" the Dark Lord echoed staring down the hall, wonder how she got out there. Xelloss meanwhile happily hopped back on his bed after closing the door. (n.n) He sniffed himself. '_Need_ a shower'… didn't mean he was going to take one. He never said that. 

Xellie would come back when he was done with his shower, until then she could… "Dolphin go back to sea!" The Dark Lord twittered leaping out of the window and narrowly missing being skewered in the tree below.

"Phew" Xelloss sighed in relief hearing the Dark Lord retreat, now he could relax until his next mission. 

"SEA!!!" Dolphin joyfully shouted after a short run, all the while waving her arms around, they were excited to go back to the sea. But, she had to finish her job… "Dolphin wants to finish giving you WINE!!!"

Xelloss mentally winced and got up to run over to the window, why couldn't she behave like a nice and normal Dark Lord. He was going to get in trouble if she kept on acting like that! Leaning out form the window slight he called out "Dolphin!!!!"

"SEA!!" (^0^) Deep Sea shouted before diving into the salty seawaters.

"Never mind," Xelloss shook his head walking back in his room, "no big deal." It looked like she was just going to splash around. He'd only get in trouble if she were too loud then.

"Now Dolphin finish!" (^-^) Seemingly whipping out a crate from nowhere (actually, her astral dimension space), Dolphin threw it onto a nearby outcropping of rocks. 

(.) "Shimatta." Not only was she being noisy, she was also ruining wine. He was going to get in double trouble if she kept that up!

(^-^) Oooo…" With some of her mission accomplished maybe, the blue haired mazoku stepped back from the wreckage of glass. "That sharp." (0.o) Best ask if she was done or not… "Sea happy or want more?"

"Can I have some wine?" Xelloss innocently smiled after teleporting in. Then he traded his smiling face for his best genki one. "Please?"

(0.o) "Xellie to young to drink!" Dolphin gasped shocked by such a thing. 

"No I'm not." (-.-;;;) He _was_ over a thousand years old for L-sama's sake! 

"Yes you are." The Dark Lord scolded in a lecturing voice, her hands on her hips.

"I am not." Xelloss refrained from growling crossing his arms. 

"Are too." Dolphin tsked wagging her finger.

"I am not a kid." The violet haired mazoku whined. Besides, Zelas let him drink.

"No Xellie isn't." (^.^) The blue haired mazoku dropped her lecturing attitude. "He still too young." She patted him on the head as if he were indeed a kid. 

I will humor her… I will humor her… Xelloss repeated keeping up his happy happy genki genki act. "Well, then, I'll put it away for when I'm older." (n.n)

"Nope, sea get it." (^-^)

"Why?"

Deep Sea replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. (0.o) "It old enough."

"Then I could give it to Zelas-sama and she'd be happy with me." Xelloss dropped his happy happy genki genki expression for a more pleading look. 

(0.o) "Zelas?" The Dark Lord dived under the incoming billow, hiding beneath the waves.

"Please?" A bottle flew out from the sea and landed near his feet. Xelloss picked it up, "…" by his sense of smell, he could tell that there wasn't any wine in it, so he tipped it a little to see sand dribble out of it. He tipped it empty and then threw it over his shoulder.

"Dolphin!" Xelloss looked down in the water where he believed the Dark Lord to be. "You don't want me to get in trouble do you?" Another bottle flew out and landed near his feet. He picked it up and smelled some wine, but mostly seawater was in it. "That one is ruined." He threw that one over his shoulder too after emptying it.

Another bottle was thrown from the sea, landing near the violet haired Mazoku's feet once more. "...okay…" he said throwing that one over his shoulder to meet it's fate with the other empty bottles. 

"Zelas gone?" the question bubbled up from below the water.

"Zelas-sama's not here." (^^;;) Xelloss stepped back lest another bottle decided to aim higher than his foot this time.

With the threat of 'Meanie Zelas' not around' Deep Sea Dolphin hopped back to shore holding a swirled spiky shell. With an eager smile (^-^) she held it out to 'Xellie' "Pretty?"

"Hmm." Xelloss answered, stupid question, but he could really offend her by saying no. 

"Xellie hold it?" Dolphin asked, offering the shell to the mazoku, who took it from her. 

If Xelloss hadn't been so good hiding it, he'd have been wearing a '_why-the-heck-do-I-have-to-do-this?_' face. 

"The crabbie's name is Tutie." Dolphin informed him, causing the other mazoku to drop the shell. 

"Crab?" The violet haired mazoku asked as the said crab pinched his hand and hung on for dear life. 

(0.o) "No supposed to do that…." Dolphin said giggling slightly as she watched Xelloss attempt to shake the crab off. Oooh… bad Dolphin for laughing at poor Tutie and Xellie!

"Off… off…" Xelloss told the disobedient sea creature. No land animal would disobey him like that! 

(-.-) Dolphin sighed. "That not work…. Be nice to Tutie." Dolphin chided the violet haired mazoku as he plucked 'Tutie' from his hand and dropped the crab on the ground.

That wasn't good. (0_o) "Ooooooh … you gone and done it…. They'll be mad at you Xellie…."

"Who will?"  The mazoku sure hoped his dying patience wasn't showing through as he looked downwards when Dolphin pointed at his foot. (0.o) He shook the crabs off his boots.

"Xellie apologize." The blue haired woman said, folding her arms sternly. "Or …" She picked up the crab and held him to poor 'Xellie's' face. "Do you want to kiss and make up instead?

Getting a face-full of crustacean, Xelloss opted to react how most people would. He backed away muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'ugh'. 

"Apologize then?" (^^) She re-offered the crab up to the other Mazoku's face.

"Sorry." This time, he visibly winced. (.) Apologizing to a crab! How… how… gah!

"They'll go away now." Dolphin smiled as she shooed the crabs back to the sea.

"…Okay." For the nth time that day, Xelloss concluded he'd never seen any being that had acted quite so strange.

"What this?" (o.o) Deep Sea Dolphin asked, snapping Xelloss out of his thoughts as she swiftly stole his wooden staff away and examined it above her head. "It's not right, needs to be twisty!" 

Worried about what the eccentric Dark Lord would do to his beloved staff, he snatched it back, then mentally reprimanded himself for his behaviour. Must keep on humouring her. "It's not a twisty staff." He told her, holding it away from her. 

Not deterred by this, Dolphin leapt forward, grabbed Xelloss' current object of concern and ran of into the forest with it. "Dolphin fix!! (^0^) she yelled sprinting away, the precious staff in hand.

"Wait!" Xelloss chased the other mazoku. That was _his_!

"Dolphin fix!" She exclaimed again, running out of the forest, up the steep slopes of Wolf Pack Island, and across to the cliffs where upon arrival she chucked the staff off the cliffs and into the ocean. 

"It's not supposed to be twisty!" Xelloss called after her while flying behind in hot pursuit. He had found out that Dolphin was only crazy, but also very fast. 

"It supposed to be." (0.o) "Xellie not know that?" 

Xelloss paid little attention if any as he continued on his flight path set to follow his staff, which led to him zooming past Dolphin, down the cliff and almost into the sea as he retrieved his now bobbing in the water staff. 

"It's a special staff." (^^) He told Dolphin as he landed next to her and checked staff-sama for scratches and bruises. 

"It's not right." Dolphin said pointing at it again. 

"Its Different." Xelloss told her defensively.

(0.o) "It should be twisty. It not right." The stubborn mazoku lord continued. "Next you tell Dolphin that Lord Shabby Ruby Eye is a mummy." 

"Err… no." The other mazoku replied. 

"Or a daddy." She continued on sending a side-glance at Xelloss. (.) 

"I don't think so." Xelloss allowed himself a mental sigh. 

"Or that Zelas is nice." (.) Like that was ever possible, Meanie Zelas will always be Meanie Zelas!

"She can be!" the purple haired mazoku exclaimed, kicking one of his the feet against the other, adopting a more formal, but defensive pose. Where had all his patience gone? 

Dolphin was mildly shocked. (0.o) That wasn't right, it wasn't true! Oooo… bad Xellie for lying… Dolphin resolved to break him of that habit… Meanie Zelas was a bad influence on lil Xellie…

"What?" Xelloss asked, quickly regaining his composure… which would be easier when Dolphin dropped that expression. "What?" He asked again after the blue haired mazoku stayed silent. 

"Xellie talk about something? Anything?" Dolphin suggested, she'd have to poke him to talk about something besides 'what'.

"What like?" the violet haired mazoku replied, a question for a question. A fair trade off.

"What Xellie do here?" (^-^) Dolphin said after a moment, she was curious now… and he had to say something besides 'what'!

Ah, this question he could handle with out a problem, the answer: "Sore wa himitsu desu!" (n.n) Ah, he loved his phrase.

"What Xellie do here?" She asked again, that wasn't an answer! Dolphin wants to know what Xellie does! 

"I just told you that." Xelloss replied.

"What does Xellie do here?" Dolphin tilted her head a bit, he wasn't giving in yet... 

"I have to talk to you. That's what." Strange, fast, and persistent, Xelloss concluded about the odd mazoku.

"But what does Xellie do when Dolphin not here?" She pressed, he would tell… most people told her things after awhile. She had a gift like that. 

"Work." He replied simply. 

"What kind of work does Xellie do here?" She was getting somewhere, she could do this all year if she had too… and she would too. 

Very persistent, but two could play at that… Xelloss thought donning the best kawaii-super-genki expression he could muster in the situation he replied a little (or a lot) over cheerfully. "Secret stuff!" (n.n)

"What kind of secret stuff does Xellie do?" Dolphin asked, transplanting herself to sit right next to Xelloss' feet and look up at him. Secret, secret, Metalliums loved secrets… way too much for their own good.

"Secret secret stuff." (^-^) A simple answer, and it still gave nothing away.

"What kind of secret secret stuff does Xellie do then?" (^-^) She was obviously having fun with this 'game'. Oooo, would this turn out to be a year-long match? There was that time that she had… never mind, she wasn't supposed to talk about that.

Xelloss had only time to release half a sigh before his savior (hopefully she would, oh please, oh please!) arrived promptly on scene.  

"Visit over Oneesan." Zelas declared, much to Xelloss' relief as she phased in a small distance away from them.  

(0_o) "Zelas!" Dolphin exclaimed, diving behind the weakest mazoku present and hiding under his cape. "Can't Dolphin stay longer? Xellie's not doing anything… he said so himself." She didn't see him shake his head anxiously wearing a 'it-wasn't-me!' genki expression. 

"Well he's going to be busy now." Zelas wagged a finger at the hiding mazoku.

Xelloss nodded eagerly, busy, but away from the odd Dark Lord. That was a good thing! 

"With what?" Dolphin's blue head peeked out from under Xelloss' cape. "Hasn't Xellie worked a lot? Dolphin didn't see him for a long time before because he was never around..." Oh, look. Xellie had his shirt tucked out… wasn't it supposed to be tucked in?

Zelas tapped a sandaled foot irritably. "Oh for.... Will you go already?"

"Xellie need a break though!" Dolphin exclaimed forgetting about her hiding place's shirt, and instead glomping Xelloss from behind, much to his surprise. 

(o.o) "…" Ooookay… back to glomping was it?

" ..... no." Zelas said firmly, she had to put her foot down. And if she had to conjure up another foot, so be it. 

"But when was last time Xellie got vacation?" Dolphin asked, peeking at Zelas again, and most certainly not letting her grip on Xelloss' waist loosen any. Hey… it was squishy sorta… Ooooo… squishy things were nice… but there was something even better than squishy…

"Yesterday now leave." Zelas told her hurriedly, the sooner her... _non-related sister _left, the better.

"No…" The other Dark Lord whined detaching herself from Xelloss, who was happy to be released.  Dolphin snapped her fingers and her thumb glowed blue, soon after then she pressed it into Xelloss' forehead. (^^) 

"There! Hope Xellie have fun with spell… Dolphin will go home and feed wine to sea before cleaning palace since no one visits.  Dolphin wishes Xellie could come and get a vacation too…" Mission complete, now Xellie would be even better than squishy! What would he be, why Dolphin no tell!

"…What?" Zelas asked in the most 'you-are-completely-nuts-and-I-don't-really-care-what-you-say' tone she could. 

(^^) "Dolphin go feed wine to the sea and clean!" She chirped, turning to skip back to the sea, leaving Zelas staring Xelloss, who had suddenly sprouted cat ears, tail and even got odd paws too.  It also seems Xelloss hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of his new appendages and '_look_'; he was far too busy looking between the other two with a bemused expression.

"Take that spell off now." An irate Zelas told Dolphin, staring at the oversized, and over cute ears on her servant's head.  

"Aww… but he cuter now." Dolphin cooed. "And not get stressed as much." 

(n.n) Awww… Xellie now a kawaii squishy furry kitty thing! That would be good for him.

"Take it off." Zelas repeated sternly, she refused to have a… whatever Xelloss was. That and most certainly the wolves would bother the feline mazoku…

That wasn't right though, it was good. Have to keep it! (0.o) "Umm… no, Dolphin can't…" That and she couldn't take it off either… it was a _special_ spell…

"Yes Dolphin can!" Zelas exclaimed, stamping one of her feet. Her '_sister_' could really try her patience. 

"It spell that has a minimum time." (^-^) Dolphin informed the Meanie Zelas, "Dolphin would take Xellie with… But Zelas said he has to work." With that, her expression fell as she tugged gently on Xelloss' new furry orchid tail.

(o.0!) Xelloss hadn't expected that (he didn't even know he _had_ a tail up to that point) and let out a surprised yelp. "Mrow?!" He then pondered why he had 'meowed' instead of well, whatever sound he normally made. 

"Just undo it!" Zelas demanded. Though, wolf chase cat would be… never mind. She could do that whenever. She didn't want a cat minion!

(n.n) "But… "Dolphin can't. Not for a week at least." It was true, it was a special spell… Oooo… look at Xellie's tail puff up… it fluffy furry now!

"Then come back in a week and take it off."  Zelas told Dolphin whilst watching Xelloss inspect his hands-now-not-quite-a-normal-paw. He couldn't carry wine like that! 

(0.o) "Xellie get to visit?" Ooo… she'd give him a proper vacation! Not a Meanie Zelas one! 

"No." Zelas replied firmly, hoping 'Dipsy Dolphin' would get the point this time around.

"Xellie get vacation?" Dolphin fiddled with a big fuzzy purple ear! Kawaii!

The owner of the ear wore an expression that simply said 'save-me- Juu-ou sama! -Please!'. 

"He gets a vacation soon. Will you go already?" What would she have to do, sic wolves on her to get the desired reaction?

( ^0^ ) "Dolphin share some wine then!" Dolphin chirped, picking up the semi-neko-kitty-Xellie. Ooo, he was a big kitty! 

"You'll give me some wine if I let him go visit you?" Zelas asked slyly, ignoring the sudden barrage of mental '~Nononononononono!~' she could hear from her… _partial cat_ minion.

( 0.o ) "Ummm… Dolphin has wine, but it really special…" 

"Hm?" Zelas knew Deep Sea Dolphin picked some interesting stuff up, half the time, she was sure Dolphin didn't know half value of the items had. So she could have something worthwhile. 

Meanwhile Dolphin didn't reply, but shrugged and sat down happily glomping and nuzzling the unfortunate Xelloss, who sat there lest he offend the Dark Lord. 

"What have you got?" Zelas asked making up her mind ignoring the 'please-don't-do-this-to-me Juu-ou sama' look she was receiving. . 

"Umm…" Dolphin conjured up a bottle and held it out for Zelas to see. "This kind good."

It _was_ good, Zelas deduced from what she could see of the label. "How much have you got?" 

"Some?" (^-^) Xellie's hair needed to be brushed, she could do that! And suddenly there was a brush in her hand, much to Xelloss' dismay.

"How much some?" Zelas asked, watching Dolphin brushing Xelloss' hair. 

"Some some. Not as much as others." She took one Xelloss' boots off before he could complain. "Kitties don't wear shoes…" she threw the offending shoe to the side, heeey, Xellie still had kitty feet!

Zelas tilted her head thoughtfully. "How much do you want to give me?"

"But" (0.o) "Dolphin not get anything in return though…"  She rearranged 'Xellie' and sat on his back so she could brush his tail. 

Xelloss lay there, 'why-me' face on and drummed his what would normally have been his fingers on the ground. 

"I'll let Xelloss visit." Zelas announced suddenly. An idea was forming in her mind now…. 

"!!!" Xelloss decided he was doomed.

(0.o) "How long?!" Dolphin ceased brushing and threw her arms around the cat-mazoku's neck as she sat on him. 

Yep, he was doomed, the semi-neko mazoku mentally sighed.

"Week?" Zelas suggested, small amount of time, lots of wine… she could deal with that. 

"For how much?" Dolphin had the biggest, sparkliest eyes imaginable now. 

"A lot." Zelas replied, a plan and wine. Could it get any better?

"Aww… but… Dolphin don't have lots." 

"How much then?" Zelas queried.

"Half crate for one week?" Was Dolphin's offer, that was fair, right?

"Half crate per DAY!" Zelas countered the cheapskate offer. 

"That too much!" Dolphin exclaimed, letting go of Xelloss, but not getting off him, he was a squishy comfy place to sit! "Dolphin give it to sea then."

Xelloss stealthily re-acquired his boot back.

"Okay then…." Zelas tried another yet same offer. "One crate every two days?"

"No, Dolphin go give wine to sea." (^-^) The insane mazoku pulled off Xelloss other boot, just as he began lacing up the first one she'd removed. 

"One for a week." Zelas said, not giving a clue as to whether she'd be bothered to get less than that.

Dolphin shook her head and removed the boot Xelloss had just put on and hurled them both out and into the forest. "One a week sounds good… Dolphin give ten crates then?" 

Zelas was thoughtfully quiet for a moment as Xelloss watched both his boots fly away (o.o), along with any chance of getting out of this no matter how much he whined. (-.-;;) 

"I don't see why not." Zelas told her sister with a smile. (^-^) She could work with that. 

"Really? Dolphin get Xellie a whole ten weeks!?" Dolphin cried happily bouncing just a little. 

"…" Xelloss did not like being used a trampoline, nor being bargained like this. 

"Really." Zelas said, smile still in place (^-^) She would chuckle later, she could resist it right now though…

"I teach Xellie things!" Dolphin said, issuing Xelloss a bone-crushing hug, much to his displeasure. 

"Hm… yeah." Zelas nodded to herself, her smile widening. "You give me wine first though, and I need to talk to him first!" (^-^) 

(^-^) "Dolphin get wine and Xellie stay as half kitty til spell kicks in more and makes him more of a kitty." Dolphin gushed happily. She'd give him a bath, and brush him, and cuddle him, and give him a mousie to chase, and a bow! 

Xelloss' expression dropped as he fully resigned himself to his new fate of being Deep Sea Dolphin's pet cat for the next ten weeks. Oh joy. 

"You go now then." Zelas prodded her sister, still smiling. 

"…or if Dolphin wants him to stay as a half kitty…." Dolphin was still merrily warbling on as she teleported out.

Zelas stood there apparently contemplating something before she gave a sharp whistle in Xelloss' direction. "Go get your boots and come." She said simply as she phased away herself. 

Xelloss hovered to the forest with drooping kitty ears, retrieved his boots and sat on a fallen tree to tie them firmly back on. Then he began to follow his master's trail back. 

There had to be more to this than just wine, surely? Or at least he hoped so for being traded off like that. Well, he'd find out if that was the case soon enough.


	3. A New Home

Okay, Xelloss read through the list he held in his hand and copied it neatly down on another bit of paper. Once the ink was dry, he tucked one copy in his bag, and the other was placed in a drawer carefully. He really didn't want to leave anything behind wherever Deep Sea Dolphin took him. So he had made a list of all the items, (n.n) which really didn't total that much. 

He had a couple of books, along with a few other useful items. Zelas had made the ever-helpful suggestion of clean underwear, but that wasn't on the list! Packed, ready and just basically awaiting the dreaded moment Dolphin decided to return Xelloss petted one of his favourite wolves before shooing him down the hall. He'd miss Fluffy.

Moments later Dolphin arrived, appearing behind Xelloss on all fours, inspected his feet. On which a pair of boots were tied on, very tightly. 

That wasn't right, kitty shouldn't wear shoes. Dolphin began untying them while Xelloss didn't notice her yet. Eventually her sneaky efforts paid off, she got one loose and gave a hard tug. About the only result this had was to make Xelloss fall on his bottom. 

just great, every time he tried to speak! Or most of the times, or some times, whenever times! I want them on. 

But they not go good with fur Dolphin pulled the boot off, it did make fur all smelly, she would know this best. 

(-.-;;) he wasn't going to win, why waste the energy? He kicked the other one off. Is that better? 

(^-^) Dolphin nodded, Xellie was going to be a pretty colored kitty! She could tell that right now. 

It feels odd. Xelloss commented, looking at his toes' and wiggling them. 

(0.o) Shoes odd. The Mazoku Lord corrected him.

Cat paws, tail and ears odd. (-.-;;) The mentioned tail gave a jaunty wave, and one of the strange ears twitched, reassuring the neko-ish mazoku that they were indeed odd. 

Xellie get used to them quickly though! (^-^) Dolphin said throwing Xelloss' boots over one shoulder, neatly clipping an unlit oil lamp. 

Can't we just leave already? Xelloss almost whispered looking about shiftily. I don't want anyone else to see me like this. Considering he lived on Wolf Pack', it wouldn't look well on a record to be classified as partly feline, even if it was only for a little while, hopefully.

Xellie packed? She asked standing up, glad that the odd shoes were far enough away. 

All done. Well, he did want to take a few other things, but he didn't want to risk it.

Where stuff? Dolphin asked looking around the room. She couldn't see it. Heeey look at that shiny colored th-

In bag. Xelloss replied, patting it. 

We go then! ( ^-^) and so, Dolphin picked up her new kitty, just as he was trying to pick himself up. 

Xelloss had a great vision of what the next ten weeks would be like. He was oh-so happy, enthralled even. (0.o) He didn't expect to be picked up! I can't believe this' he muttered to himself, although he might have inadvertently said it out loud, and if he did, Dolphin paid it no heed.

Next thing he knew, Dolphin had teleported them to where he assumed to be her own palaces throne room. 

The best way to describe it at first sight was roomy, simple, and empty. Unlike Wolf Pack Island's Mansion, it didn't have much in the halls; no chairs, vases, paintings, or anything else but hallway. The spotless black tiles gleamed, acting like a mirror along with tiny persistent feeling of being watched. 

Simple gray stones made the large arching windows; on the inner walls in decorative blue paint swirls, pictures, and runes were painted on the wall's surface. 

That was all Xelloss saw before Dolphin set him down on all fours and began scratching his head. Xellie is a cute half kitty yes he is (^-^) She wasn't impressed with her home, she did live there after all.

Xelloss sat and tried to ignore the Dark Lord as best he could and before long he was absently engrossed in licking his paw clean. 

Well Dolphin (0.o) what to do now? What could she do to give the Xellie kitty a vacation? 

Xelloss replied absently, suddenly realizing what he'd just been doing, he glared at his paw. Was I really licking that?! (0_o) Seemed he didn't just look cat, but act like one too now

( ^-^) See? Xellie used to being a part kitty already! 

Xellie' wanted to change the subject. What now?

(0.o) Dolphin already asked that. well, what were they supposed to do?

Well, I don't know. Xelloss watched his purple silky tail swishing, he would not bat or chase it, he was above that. (-.-;;) How long am I here for? 

Xellie here for ten weeks! Dolphin reminded him happily, much to his annoyance. She wasn't supposed to remember how long! 

Can I explore for a bit then? The purple mazoku asked, swiping an intrusive sweat-drop from his head. It wouldn't do for other people to see that.

( 0.o) . No Xellie first needs a proper Dolphin trailed off to think of the word. 

Proper what? Manicure? Brushing? Adoption? Release?

Dolphin pulled something from her astral storage and tied a nice dark blue bow on Xelloss' tail. (^^) Now, kitty or half kitty? Blue looked good on odd colored Xellie tail.

Where was the no kitty' option? he tried anyway. I want to be me. 

(n.n) But Xellie still Xellie when he's a kitty. Xellie' should know that! No matter what one looked like, they were always the same!

I don't care. Xelloss huffed slightly. Maybe she'd go away for the whole time he was here.

Well, just leave stuff there for now. Dolphin pointed to a tile on the floor. She had to give a tour!

Stuff stay in bag. Xelloss told her did he just speak like her? Ack! It was catching oh horrors!

Leave bag then. (^^) Yep, just hope anything wouldn't steal it

Nuh uh. Xelloss held it to himself. Only L-sama knew what she'd do with it or when he'd see it again! He needed it to liiiiiiiiive! I want to keep it. He told her defensively, protectively hugging his bag.

Xellie keep it. Just not carry it. (^-^) Dolphin wasn't going to steal Xellie's bag, where ever did he get that idea, that would be doing something like Zelas! Dolphin take Xellie somewhere

I want to carry it. The purple haired mazoku almost growled and his ears flattened against his head. It was his! He needed it!

but Dolphin was going to bring things The insane Dark Lord's eyes were slightly bigger, and more light reflective than normal. Did Xellie think of her like Zelas? She wasn't Zelas Zelas was bad

I can bring my own things. Besides, he didn't want her to ruin his stuff, or see his things. Who knows what she would do then?

Never mind. Dolphin sat down a little dejectedly, her plans ruined. We no go then Well, they wouldn't go leave and have fun then but what to do then? What to do, what to do? Idea!

She perked up a little (^-^) Dolphin give kitty Xellie a bath Zelas said to take spell off faster, so she couldn't yell at her for this! The blue haired loopy mazoku snapped her fingers, causing the semi neko mazoku to become a completely neko mazoku.

Oh no Xelloss stared at the cat face staring back at him from the mirror-like tiles. 

(^-^) Dolphin was going to go to the beach. She shrugged and scooped up the violet and orchid colored neko.

Ooooh! To play on the sand? Avoiding the bath was good and beaches were nice too. Odd, Xelloss now had mixed feelings, wagging his tail meant he was happy or mad now? 

(^^) Swim and play in sand to have fun! That's what people were supposed to do there what else could they do anyway the Dark Lord pondered. No matter she had a job to do. But Dolphin give Xellie a bath instead. She said, summoning a table that materialized with all sorts of cleaning materials and tub of water on it. 

Bath was bad (-.-;;;) I wanted to go to the beach. Yes, he'd rather go there than the bath.

(^^) Maybe after. Dolphin chirped dropping the neko into the water basin. She then dumped in half the cleaning (all very fragrant as well) soaps, lathers, oils, shampoo, and then pulled out a scrubbing brush pad. Despite the alarming amount of bubbles that seemingly came from no where, Deep Sea scrubbed the backside of the mazoku neko. And later he'd smell nice too!

Oh dear Xelloss mentally whined, making sure to plaintively mew. He dare not disobey, but eeew a smelly bath.

Well, Dolphin wants Xellie to know what a good vacation is. She flipped the neko over to clean his stomach. Also teach a few things too!

I can wash myself. Xelloss meowed, splashing the Dark Lord with some water, but mostly the foamy bubbles. You could probably swim in some of that stuff

(^^) Dolphin doesn't mind. The blue haired non-neko mazoku started on the wash-ee's head. Besides, Dolphin almost done. Into the foamy potent smelling water-foam went quite a few more cleaning items. She ignored the foamy wave sent her way from Xelloss, and started on his front paws. Besides, when was last time Xellie had a bath?

Be truthful, or stretch the truth a bit 

Baths are fun! Deep Sea cheerfully said scrubbing the persistently waving tail. She then picked up a back paw to clean when the doubly shaded neko dived under water. Almost don, then, ummm What would she do? She wondered absently cleaning the other back leg of the neko mazoku's.

Xelloss scrambled out, nearly slipping on the table's wet surface. He came to a realization as well. The neko retreated back the relative safety of the bath. 

(^.^) Can't leave yet! Finish bath first! Dolphin scolded as she scrubbed the neko's chest and chin.

The resigned neko mazoku General – Priest let her. Then her let her just do a general scrubbing run.

Okay, rinse now! Deep Sea picked the neko out, who looked more like a blob of foam than a mazoku cat, and dunked him into another clean water basin Xelloss was sure that hadn't been there before.

I liked the other water better. The violet and orchid colored cat pointed at the smelly foam vat. 

This rinsing though, but bubbles are fun. Dolphin reflected thoughtfully as she lifted the soaking shivering cat out and wrapped him in a towel. She dried off the surprisingly not complaining neko, and then threw the wet one aside in favor of a fluffy blue towel.

There now Xellie clean! (^-^) Dolphin chirped, hugging the silent toweled neko, who only buried into the towel more. Xellie want anything? (^^)

Xelloss had to physically bite his tongue, as best a cat could to refrain from saying to go home' and settled for instead.

Dolphin replied happily hugging the toweled neko, who wasn't actually putting up a fight. Need brushing? (^^) she asked after a few minutes. It's very nice, kinda like a kitty massage.

The cat mazoku considered this for a few minutes. He didn't like to look scruffy and brushing would reduce how long it would take him to dry off.

yes please. he mewed. 

Dolphin brush! She chirped unwrapping the towel. Xelloss however, decided it was too cold and rewrapped himself comfortably. Dolphin pulled the towel off again. Silly kitty how could she brush him with a towel on? Xelloss once again realized that it was cold and that Dolphin was brushing too hard (o.0)

Too rough! He squeaked grabbing the towel between two forepaws. Not an easy task, but accomplished nonetheless. 

(0.o) Xellie all tangled! Dolphin have to finish brushing With that, the insane Dark Lord went to unwrap the towel before an idea hit her. She wrapped him tighter leaving only a violet head and a violet tail poking out. Then she moved the towel, plus tail and head onto her lap and began to gentle brush Xelloss' tail (^^). 

Xelloss squirmed a bit, the towel was just a little too tight for his liking, but the squirming was enough to loosen it slightly. After a few minutes work Dolphin ran her fingers through the tail. (0_o) Xellie's tail really poofy! she twittered, repeating the action. (^-^) and furrily soft! 

That tickles a bit. (^^) Xelloss thought aloud absently. 

Xellie let Dolphin finish? She asked, unwrapping the towel and setting the mazoku-cat free on the cold tiled floor. 

Xelloss didn't want to stay on the cold floor and he jumped right back up on to the warm lap. 

Deep Sea Dolphin expertly brushed him, taking all the tangles out, brushing him over afterwards. Oooo (^-^) Now Xel all shiny and clean and even cuter! 

Yay, lets all humour the senile lady, Xelloss thought responding to Dolphin with only a slight smile. Dolphin snapped her fingers and produced a mirror to set down in front of the mazoku-kitty. 

Xelloss stared flatly at the purple cat. This really wasn't him! 

See, Xellie even two shades! Not a same same colour! (^_^) Dolphin continued on. 

Oh yeah. Xelloss replied disinterestedly, his mind on a few other matters, namely when he was going to get home, the fact he'd forgotten to feed Fluffy before leaving, whether or not his origami crane would really be safe on the windowsill, that cats didn't need underwear, so why was he told to bring some and the fact that that infernal left paw was dirty again!

. Time for a snack! Announced Deep Sea picking up Xelloss and walking down the hall. Snack! That wouldn't go amiss. 

What kind of snack? The neko mewed, ears perking up a little. From what he'd learnt of Dolphin so far, he expected nothing more than week old sardines, or pilchards but for some reason that didn't sound too bad

Dolphin raised a finger to her lips whilst she pondered the question. Dolphin has lots. Just name it and Dolphin probably has it!

Ice cream? Xelloss blurted out. He didn't get that much at home, in fact, he remembered trying to have some ice cream shipped out to Wolf Pack Island, with messy melted results. That had been a long, long time ago, so maybe shipping methods had improved somewhat. He'd have to try that again when he got home. 

(^^) Dolphin answered interrupting the thought. What kind?

It was unlikely she'd have that, but worth a try. 

the blue-haired mazoku pushed a door open with her back (She had her arms full of cat) and set Xelloss down on the table, who was happy to look around whilst Dolphin opens a drawer and stuck her arm in it. She pulled out a large T-bone steak. (0.o)

Xelloss noted that steak would also be a nice snack, but they did have that at home. 

Dolphin said to herself putting the steak back in the drawer and pulling out a bowl of caramel ice cream. Here you go Xellie. (^-^) 

inquired the double shaded neko, as he looked at the bowl of ice cream.

(0.o) Kitties don't need spoons But she handed silly Xellie a spoon anyway. They don't have thumbs can't use them really. (^.^)

Because a lot of that can be attributed to them being stupid animals anyway(Oh, Xelloss really wasn't a cat person.) the purple cat tried to use the spoon anyway. It did take him a few attempts to realize it just about wasn't possible. (o.0) 

I refuse to do the kitty head in bowl thing. He huffed, sniffing the ice cream. Although he had no qualms about tackling his pet Fluffy for whatever he was eating at least he didn't get food all over his face and wait that wasn't true either but at least nobody saw! 

Dolphin picked the spoon up and offered a small bite of ice cream out to the droopy neko. (^-^) Xellie open up? 

(-.-;;) Oh that's just great From sticking your head in a bowl to being hand fed, how belittling. However, Fluffy had a trick he'd learned from Xelloss (usually stealing his food), which he copied. He carefully scooped up some ice cream with a violet paw and ate off that. Crisis solved! 

(^-^) Dolphin shrugged and ate from the spoon herself. 

It's not bad. Xelloss commented, scooping more out on his paw. 

Dolphin hope not, then all others would be bad too. She looked at the open drawer and closed it. She didn't want a slippery floor.

I like it. The neko replied licking the remaining traces of ice cream from his paw. 

By now Dolphin had found herself some bread and had munched a third of the way through it before she realized something. Needs something She told herself searching through the cupboards and pulling out some honey, only to dump five or six messy spoonfuls on her bread. Then she grabbed some barbeque sauce and tipped half of that on top of the honey before venturing a bite. Much better! (^-^)

I prefer this. Xelloss was now mopping up the very, very last of the ice cream from the bowl. 

Xellie sticky though Dolphin pouted, realizing the neko she'd just bathed now had a sticky paw. 

Well, I'll wash paws specially. Xelloss suggested, looking into the perfectly clean bowl.

Unless Xellie wants another bath Dolphin finished her bread mess up.

That's okay. (^^;;;) No thank you! Too much water would be damaging to his fur err. hair! 

Dolphin picked Xelloss up, being careful not to get anything sticky on herself. Well, what Dolphin do to teach Xellie fun now? 

That sounded bad in a way who knew what a crazy Dark Lord version of fun is

(0_o) See? Dolphin must teach Xellie what fun is! Meanie Zelas was so mean! How could she not let Xellie have any fun?

I know what fun is! Xelloss replied indignantly, licking that paw, again. It tasted like caramel! 

Well Dolphin must sure Xellie have a bit of fun then. 

Can we go to the beach like you said earlier then? The neko asked. For one thing, beaches were generally warm and sunny places, second, sandcastles were fun to build then destroy and three, away from Dolphin's palace he'd be able to tell Zelas he what had happened so far without anybody knowing

(^-^) Dolphin was happy to teleport them both out.  



	4. Why One Should Avoid Minty Green Things ...

~*~Why One Should Avoid Minty Green Things Someone Offers~*~

(^-^) "Beach!" Dolphin announced, as reliably as any modern day train conductor before plunking Xelloss down on a pile of palm fronds. Xelloss stretched out a bit and made himself comfortable, noticing that sand stuck to the sticky paw. Now it needed cleaning again. 

"Can I have some ice cream?" He asked as the blue haired mazoku scooted onto the sand with a palm leaf (^-^), that would make cleaning the paw and snacking an all in one bonus!

"Xellie just had some." Dolphin waved her palm leaf in front of the kitty's nose. "I don't want Xellie to get sick. That a bad vacation." 

The multi colored cat responded with only a mock pout. 

So Dolphin waved the leaf more as her smile grew. "Oooo. Look at the moving target." 

Xelloss' ear twitched as he watched the leaf flutter down to land on him and Dolphin dropped it. (^-^) With the green menace in the air, the neko rolled over and shredded the leaf with those razor sharp claws of his.

The blue haired mazoku watched this, before averting her stare at a spot on the sand, before darting over and digging deeply. "Dolphin know something here" 

"Eh?" The neko mazoku dropped the shredded leaf and rolled over lazily watching the Dark Lord send sand flying everywhere, even managing to land some on Xelloss even though he was several feet away. 

The neko shook the sand off and trotted over to stick his head in the hole curiously. "What you got?" 

"Something down here! Dolphin knows these things!" More sand flew out of the hole. Xelloss moved to a 'safer' site and sat to watch.

"What Dolphin know?" ... hang on just one moment! 'What Dolphin know?' he muttered to himself. Gah, he was speaking like her! darn contagious speaking habits!

"Where there's stuff!" The blue haired mazoku exclaimed, tossing out an old and battered treasure chest. "Treasure!" (^0^) She chirped hopping out of the hole herself and began poking the chest, whilst Xelloss clapped his paws.

"That's clever you know." Well, clever for a dumb, insane, crazy, intelligence lacking blue haired floozy.

"Dolphin open." She poked it some more. "or not?" She asked thoughtfully staring curiously at the locked box. 

"Open it!" The neko mewed, a tad impatient. After all, it might have something good in it wasn't there a saying about curiosity killed the cat? Never mind, old human wives tale after all, it doesn't apply to mazoku!

"Open?" Dolphin tapped the lock. To wait or not? To save it for a rainy day to open, she wouldn't be bored. So what if she controlled the rain, she could still save the surprise!

"Go on." Xelloss prodded. He wanted to know!

"Dolphin wait." (^^) She looked from the chest, to the palm trees, to the ocean. Hmm she wondered Had he ? "Xellie lie down on water before?"

"You mean float?" Xelloss asked, giving a lazy one purple cat-eyed look. He was more interested in this than he was letting on though.

"No lie down on water" It was fun! But Dolphin blinked as she realized something, how could she forget? "Wait, Xellie can't do that anyway."

"Why not?" The cat-mazoku flicked his tail slightly. Can't? Can't? Why can't?

(^^)"Xellie don't have water powers like Dolphin! Xellie have Ummmm.." What powers did Xellie have? (0.o) Purpleness? Sneakiness? The funny face look? Zelas had the funny face look Xellie powers come from Meanie Zelas of course! "Sneaky stealth, forest and tracking powers instead!" 

"Can you try and teach me how?" Xelloss stretched himself before getting up to rub against Dolphin's leg, just like a proper cat. 

(^.^) "Ummm. No Xellie don't have the powers." Dolphin patted the neko's head. He still a furry! Dolphin liked furries Xellie a funny colored furry, that was okay though. 

"Awww" The kitty ears, whispers, and overall mood drooped considerably.

"Dolphin would if she could." She ruffled the mazoku's head and ears some more as she explained. "But Xellie don't have any power connections to Dolphin." Was Xellie getting fleas?

"Can't you make just a little one to teach me." He whined, doing the rubbing thing again. Cats must be always after something, Xelloss concluded from his own actions. 

(0.o) "No Zelas get mad!" And Meanie Zelas was scary when mad, that would be bad for Dolphin and for Xellie. Maybe Dolphin should give Xellie something to make him happier instead of making Meanie Zelas mad. "Hmm" She poked Xelloss in the side gently, still a funny furry thing. 

"You don't have to tell her." (^^) he suggested. 

"No, Dolphin have something better." (^^) Ooooo Xellie would like this! 

"What's that?" Xelloss inquired, once more curious. 

Dolphin held out a fist. "This!" (^^)

"Eh?" Stupid this was just stupid how would Xelloss survive for ten weeks of it?! 

"Xellie open mouth, Dolphin wants it to be a surprise!" A surprise that would make Xellie very happy! 

"Umm." There came a time in every Mazoku's existence, when they had to ask themselves 'Do you trust the insane Dark Lord in front of you?' Although Xelloss was pretty sure that only applied to him at the moment. 

"Trust Dolphin, she doesn't want to hurt Xellie c'mon." she started cooing to Xelloss as one would well, a pet cat.

Well, that seemed true enough. Besides if anything bad happened he'd be out of there before Dolphin could say 'Fishie' and back home with Zelas so she could undo whatever Dolphin did. Hesitantly he opened his mouth so Dolphin could pop something green in. 

"Now chew." (^^) Xellie hadn't spat the present out, Dolphin knew Xellie would like it! Xellie would go have fun now!

"Tastes minty." (n.n) Xelloss commented, also knowing the flavour from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it. It was on the tip of his tongue figuratively and literally. 

"It minty smelling too!" Dolphin said, she loved giving presents!

"More?" Xelloss asked. It was very nice, curiously strong almost.

"Hmmm. Too much would be bad, but little more okay." (^^) Dolphin grabbed a few more leaves from astral space and hand fed them to the eager kitty before rubbing his head. "See, Xellie likes catnip!" 

"Catnip?!" Xelloss mentally kicked himself, he knew he recognized the taste! Catnip is well known for its hallucinogenic effects on cats, and if dried and smoked Well he'd found out about that the hard way from Zelas. It also tended to drive cats a bit hyper? It'd be a lot easier to think if everything stopped moving around him

"Nothing wrong with catnip." (^^) Dolphin carried on rubbing the kitty's head. She liked catnip, it was all minty refreshing and minty smelly, and minty green, and minty fuzzy, and minty weird!

"You're messing up my hair" Xelloss' cat side was definitely dominant and under the influence of catnip as he rolled on to his back to bat the offending hand away from his precious shiny hair.

"Well, then" Lets see ah! Dolphin launched a tickle attack on the now exposed cat tummy. The violet neko gave a quiet squeal and latched onto Dolphin's arm with all four paws. As he clung on there, Dolphin rearranged her little violet friend in a half hug and continued to taunt him with her free hand (^^) If a cat could giggle, Xelloss sure would have been by now as he swatted at her attacking hand, although he wasn't using any claws. 

(^^) "Xellie happy!" Dolphin knew her present would make Xellie happy! She ruffled his head one last time before putting him back on the sand. 

Xelloss stood on all four paws for a grand total of zero seconds prior to wobbling and tipping over to one side. Then he made a discovery if you rolled in the sand, it was like a bath without the water! 

Whilst Xelloss experimented with all the various roll in the sand techniques he could think up, Dolphin pulled the lock off the chest from earlier and threw open the cover. "Ooooo." (^-^)

"What's in there?" The kitty panted after bolting over. 

(^^) "Knick-knacks!" Dolphin dug through the chest a bit and pulled at something. "Mostly this stuff though." She said, dumping a slimy green-blue thing on Xelloss.

"EEEeeeeeeee!" Xelloss had not been prepared for that and hurtled away from it, all fur puffed up. 

"Yeah, it slimy seaweed. " Dolphin wasn't bothered by it in the slightest by it and continued looking through the chest. 

When he had plucked up enough courage, the brave mazoku now a catnip-loving cat crept back up to the seaweed, circled it a few times then prodded it with a paw. He didn't see Dolphin throw some more over to him with a mischievous little smile. 

Oooo who did that, certainly not Dolphin Nope it was the lady who looked like Dolphin, the one in the 'mirror-world' who mimicked her! (0.o) "Xellie look at your tail." 

Tail? Oh, that. Xelloss turned to try and catch a good view of his tail. That wasn't very easy, which was when he realized "IT MOOOOOOOOOOOVES!" He screeched, scampering away from his own tail.

(^^) "And it's got seaweed on it!" Xellie was being very funny! Aw, he was such a kawaii little neko

"Eeeee!" Xelloss continued his escape from his tail and found refuge behind Dolphin herself. Ha! A Dark Lord could take a tail on any day! It wouldn't dare come behind here! 

The blue haired mazoku picked the seaweed off Xelloss and threw it away. Xellie was scared of the seaweed. "There that better?" She didn't get a response, because, contrary to Xelloss' plan, that tail had followed him and he was now glaring at it. His glares were scary, that should make it leave! "There there Xellie" She tapped his head soothingly. "It won't hurt you" 

Xelloss drooped, so much that Dolphin picked him up and put him in her lap, giving another head rub. "Aww what wrong?" The neko continued his droop, so Dolphin tried a different tactic, "Xellie thirsty?"

He shook his head no. 

"Xellie hungry?" The blue haired non-neko mazoku continued to prod, what was wrong with Xellie neko?

He shook his head no again. 

"Umm" (0.o) What could be the matter with Xellie? Not hungry or thirsty, but maybe "Xellie bored?"

"No." The neko replied sullenly, burying himself deep in Dolphins lap. 

(o.0) "... What wrong then?" She was stumped, she had no clue. What to do, what to do? Xellie tell!

Xelloss responded by waving his long silky violet tail.

"What wrong with tail? It's nice!" Dolphin rubbed his tail. Very furry, in fact it was furrily soft! Dolphin loved furrily soft things, they were so fluffy, and furry, and soft, and really really good things!  
  
After a moment, Xelloss perked up and pulled his head out of Dolphin's lap so he could roll onto his back. "Dolphin rub!" 

Dolphin did so, and came to another conclusion about neko neko Xellie and his tummy. (^-^) "Furrily soft!" Did she mention she liked furrily soft things?

"Tummy furry?" Xelloss looked at the mentioned 'tummy'. It was? Looked fuzzy, not furry

Xellie furry! Except for," Dolphin pointed at the cold wet pink thing, it was Xellie's nose, "here!" 

"Oh oh oh!" By the second 'oh' Xelloss had hopped out of the Dolphin lap, and by the third 'oh' he had begun to run around Deep Sea.

"What what what?" Dolphin gasped watching the circling overactive kitty named Xellie.

"Oooooooooooooh!" The catnip-ed cat continued to run circles around the Dolphin person.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" What did Xellie want to tell her? Couldn't he stop running, she was getting dizzy 

"Oooooooooooooooooohieeeeeeeahhhhhh!" The also slightly dizzy neko miscalculated his speed and footing, crashing into the earlier evacuated Dolphin lap. He then shook his head to shake off the dizziness and catch his breath, he was panting a little. 

Dolphin reached down and scooped the tired kitty up, lifting him to her eye level. "Xellie want to swim then?"

Swim? Kitty-Xelloss couldn't remember the last time he'd done that. How fun! He scrambled from her grip and leapt in to. The big blue salty wet thing called 'sea'. 

Dolphin watched this and walked over to sit cross-legged on the surface of the sea (^^) "Kitty paddle!" She giggled, Xellie swum in a funny way. 

Xelloss had come to a sudden discovery, the sea was

"Weeeeeeeeeeeet!" He caterwauled, jumping into the relative dryness of Deep Sea's lap, hissing at the salty wet thing. 

(^^) "Fuuuuun!" Dolphin added. Wet stuff was fun! Sea was wet. Sea was fun and wet! 

"Weeeeeeeet and it tastes nasty." Xelloss corrected his lifeboat, spitting the taste of seawater away. 

Xellie wasn't supposed to do that. (0.o) "Dun drink it." Silly Xellie kitty! Drinking her friend the sea! That and it made the ones who drank it act funny too.

"I want something to drink." The Mazoku-neko protested continuing to spit at the sea. 

(^^) "Water? Milk? Punch?" Dolphin suggested.

"Milk!" The kitty yapped, or a variation of a meow that could be considered a yap. 

"Dolphin think of how to feed a bowl to Xellie" (0.o) That wouldn't be easy here. Eh, Dolphin had an idea though She shrugged and pulled a baby bottle from nowhere. "Xellie drink?"

Kitty was happy to do this and laid back so he could feed from the bottle (^-^). Dolphin complied and fed the milk via the bottle to the happy kitty. It was a very odd, but a even cuter scene, blue haired young looking woman sitting on the sea feeding a purple cat milk from a baby bottle. 

After a minute or so, Xelloss pawed the bottle unhappily. It didn't look right perhaps it wasn't right

"I want it orange." He mewed, that was it, it was the wrong color!

"Okay." Dolphin tapped the bottle turning the milk inside an orange color. 

Xelloss pawed at the bottle again. That wasn't right. "Not green!" He whined. 

(o.0) He asked for it to be orange and she made it orange. Maybe Xellie was color-blind. So she turned the milk green. "Green?" 

"No purple." (o.o) Xelloss didn't like the look of this

"Purple?" And so, Deep Sea Dolphin made the milk purple in color. Xellie was being very strange, and glaring at her. He must be color-blind some kitties were. "Umm" She tapped the bottle making the milk bright yellow. 

"Black!!!" Xelloss exclaimed. 

Dolphin changed the milk black.

"Noooo! I said black." Came another protest.

(0.o;) Xellie was being confusing. The opposite of black was yeah, she turned it back to regular white milk.

"Yay!" The kitty exclaimed, guzzling away happily at the milk, now colored to his content. 

(^-^) "Whew." Dolphin had worked it out! 

"Good milk now." (^-^) Xelloss set about finishing up the milk.

"Yup." Dolphin looked down at the half empty bottle. Xelloss was busy drinking and trying to bat the bottle at the same time. "Xellie very hoppy today." She had to try hard to hold the bottle steady. "Very very hoppy" (^^) She added as he continued to bat the bottle, until Xelloss finished up and kicked the bottle away, to leap onto Dolphin's head. 

"Where go now?" Xelloss asked crouching against the Dark Lord's hair, ready to leap after his next target, whatever it may be. 

(^.^) "Maybe back home?" Deep Sea proposed. Home nice, Xellie should see home he was too bouncy, got to much kitty-nip stuff.

"Home good! Sleep good too!" Xelloss readied his back legs and pounced for a butterfly, only to land headfirst in the sand. He pulled his head up dizzily. "Bad pinkie thing!" he scolded, moments before a large wave came in and knocked the mazoku-cat off balance. 

"Xellie shouldn't hop on water" Xellie doesn't have Dolphin water powers!

"I want to go home!!" Xelloss exclaimed leaping back into Dolphin's lap. "To my Fluffy!"

(0.o) "Dolphin doesn't have a Fluffy" Dolphin had a Wendel though and the big big thing Jeanie was it?

"I have a Fluffy." Xelloss looked at his tail. "That's another fluffy too." He said pointing at the said 'Fluffy'.

"Dolphin can be a kitty." She told him. 

"I want to go to a fluffy sleep place." Fluffy like his blanket at home! Xelloss leapt back into the shallow waters. 

(^^) "Okay, but first Xellie have to watch out for" Dolphin was interrupted by a big wave crashing into the kitty. "Wave) "Oh, Dolphin too late." Xelloss yowled as he got knocked over and then when he recovered his footing leapt into a very safe spot Dolphin's top. 

(0_o) "Ummm" The blue haired mazoku pulled Xelloss out from there. "We go back now." And with that she teleported back to her palace. 

"Where where where!?" Xelloss looked around eagerly. Home? No, this wasn't his home it was a room full of pillows!

"One Dolphin's palace room." She said dropping Xelloss on a big bunch of pillows, into which he sank and was lost from sight. 

Xelloss circled around and round and round and coughed.

"That too fluffy." Dolphin said moving him to another pillow pile. 

"I like the sinky one!" The kitty chirped bouncing on the pillows, and nearly sinking out of sight.

(^^) Sinky was fun, but "Dolphin hope Xellie can breathe when buried in pillows then." As Xelloss climbed to the top of the mountain of pillows and flopped out, Dolphin looked around before leaping into a whole separate pillow section.

"Ooooooooooooh!" Xelloss could make a pillow fort! So he made a little wall between him and Dolphin, whilst she made a pillow nest and cuddled up. 

Xelloss buried down deep and snuggled down himself, surprised by a sound from deep within himself. (o.0) "Where's that coming from?!" He asked in response to the purr.

Dolphin didn't answer, she was snoozing. 

Xelloss quickly followed suite.  



	5. The All Seeing Zelas Ewww Who Said She ...

The All Seeing Zelas Eeew, Who Said She Could Look There?

Deep Sea Dolphin blinked and looked around whilst performing a kitty stretch, she had sleep fuzzies. "Dolphin was normal last time" she muttered looking around. She spotted Kitty Xelloss curled up in the pillows, teleported above him, and dropped on to his head. "Fun!" She exclaimed bouncing happily on the other neko mazoku. "Xellie sleep well?" 

Not satisfied with Xelloss' response, which was no more than to yawn and to bury himself deeper into the pillows, she bounced some more. "Up! Xellie get up!" 

"No no no." Xelloss murmured. 

"Well it is Xellie's vacation." Dolphin said with a kitty shrug, curling up on Xelloss. 

"Oh yeah fun vacation... " The violet cat groaned and stretched, making Dolphin fall off his back. Dolphin scrambled back up onto Xelloss' head and, put her upside down face right into his. 

"Xellie sleep? Or get up?" She asked eagerly with a small bounce. 

"Mpphh Sleep." Came Xelloss' muffled reply as he buried his head in the pillows once more. Dolphin wide-eyed and curious sniffed at Xelloss' ear. The disgruntled bigger cat dug further into the pillows leaving only a silky purple tail sticking out waving about angrily. 

Dolphin watched it, moving her head from side to side and dropped her belly to the ground, ready to pounce. "It's alive!" she exclaimed leaping onto the tail latching her teeth into it. Xelloss yowled and shot out of the pillow, fur puffed up and blue kitten still firmly attached to the tail. 

"I want to be normal..." He whined his mood making an abrupt change as his ears drooped. As the other cat kicked her back feet, dangling in midair from Xelloss' tail, doing a very good impression like a fish on a hook. "Off! Ow!!" Xelloss meowed sulkily, swiping at her. Dolphin pointed at the floor. Xelloss just looked at the floor, but didn't do anything. 

"Mrrrrmph..." Dolphin pointed to herself and then down at the floor again. Xelloss responded by roughly thumping his tail to the floor, he was quite relieved when the tiny jaws of doom released their death grip on the poor defenseless tail. 

"Xellie taste funny." Dolphin commented in surprise as Xelloss nursed his poor bitten tail. She trotted over and hesitantly sniffed Xelloss' tail, only to have it pulled away by a sulky mazoku-cat. 

The blue kitten mazoku blinked and rubbed against Xelloss purring loudly. "Friend!" 

"Me. friend?" Xelloss asked flatly, between licks of tail. 

"Xellie friend!" Dolphin chirped hopping in front of him. "Friend friend!" 

"I not Dolphin's friend." Xelloss told her sternly, putting on a mock pout. "She made me into a cat." 

"Being a kitty is good!" The blue kitty said, hopping up and putting her paws on Xelloss' furry chest so she could reach up and give a little kitty lick to his nose. 

"Friends important!" she told him jumping on to his head once again. 

"Well, I don't want to be a kitty." Xelloss chided her mentally adding 'Not now, not ever.' as a blue paw reached down and tapped him on the nose.   
  
"Being kitty good!" 

"Well I don't like it." Said the purple cat stubbornly, tipping the smaller kitty off his head, who landed on her back looking up at Xelloss with surprised bright blue kitten eyes. 

"Xellie hasn't even been a kitty long!" she mewed pleadingly. 

"I happen to like myself in human form." Xelloss said flatly. 

"Ever try kitty form for a long time?" Dolphin asked eagerly rolling to her feet, only to be answered with a monotone 'no'.   
"Then don't judge the power of kitty!" She replied, Amelia-like and power-posing. "If Dolphin stayed as a kitty would it help?" She said in response to Xelloss' unamused expression, bouncing in circles around him. 

"No." Xelloss replied sulkily, bouncing his head slightly to watch her bound around him. 

"Why?" Dolphin asked, still circling. 

"Because... just because" Xelloss' ears and tail drooped when he decided there was probably no reason she'd listen to and that he had just realized her bounding in circles was making him dizzy. 

"We be kitties" Dolphin teleported on top of the pile of pillows. "Hear us meow!" Her kitty grin quickly changed to a look of bewilderment as she tripped and fell off what was actually a pillow-mountain compared to herself. "Fun!" She scrambled back up and slid down on a pillow sled, which carried her across the well polished floor and out into the hallway as Xelloss watched on unimpressed. "Ummm... what Dolphin do now? Xellie wanna sleep..." Dolphin mused aloud to herself in the hallway. 

"Make Xellie normal." Suggested a very sulky mazoku. 

"Making Xellie normal?" Dolphin stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "... Making Xellie normal...." Then her face lit up when she realized what he must have meant. "Making Xellie normal sandwich!" she exclaimed scampering down the hall. 

Xelloss face faulted for the first time for in ages when he heard this.  
"I just can't believe this..." he muttered as Dolphin came back balancing a tray on her kitten head as she announced proudly. 

"Made Xellie a normal plain sandwich!" Followed by a very proud smile. 

"... no thank you." Xelloss said, thinking about how many different ways there actually were to skin a cat. 

"Didn't Xellie want a normal sandwich?" Dolphin mewed visibly drooping as the other cat turned his back on her. Disgruntled, she dropped her head to the ground and slid the tray off so she could eat the two slices of bread. Still being ignored by Xelloss she scuffled around then threw the earlier sled pillow back on the pile. 

Xelloss continued to ignore Dolphin as she studied her reflection in the well-polished floor tiles. Once bored of that she waved her forepaws in the air.   
"Xellie!!" 

No response. 

"... Xellie?" She waved of her paws around even more frantically. 

" ... " Came the lack of reply 

"... ummm... Dolphin leave Xellie alone. " The Neko Dark lord pouted, her whiskers and ears flopping as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Dolphin make Xellie not a cat, then Xellie talk!" Xelloss eventually called after her, glancing at the door through one slightly opened cat eye. 

"Xellie no talk?" Dolphin paused walking down the hallway and looked back at the closed door. "Xellie just did..." 

As Xelloss drooped and lay on the floor, now thinking about how many ways there were to drown kittens, Dolphin trotted along to the throne room and curled up in a corner of her throne. She yawned and rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling repeating in a mantra:

"Dolphin bored... Dolphin bored... Dolphin bored" She rolled on to her side and drooped her ears again. "This is worse than being alone." She told herself, going back to her mantra. "Dolphin bored" 

She was interrupted by a very loud cat whine than sounded remotely like the words "I WANT TO GO HOME!" She tapped her back paws against the throne as a full cat yowl followed it up. 

"I want to go hoooooooooooome." Xelloss yowled again. Dolphin's ears actually managed to droop even more in response. The cat cry came again, so she put her paws over her ears. That didn't block out the sound, so she put her hind paws over her ears as well. Soon she began to get cramps from sitting like that, so she hopped down and started nosing around the floor.   
"Where is it?" 

The yowling stopped then, as Xelloss coughed and dropped into a sulk.   
"Dolphin leave note for Xellie." She told herself, tacking a note to her throne. "Dolphin remember how to do this... " She sat down and curled her tail neatly around her as she stared at a tile. "One mazoku!" She hopped on to a tile. "Two mazoku!" she chirped hopping to another. "Three mazoku! Go!" She exclaimed jumping on yet another. It flipped up to reveal a ramp into a secret passage. "Wheeeee!!!" She cried happily sliding down the ramp. 

Xelloss had just climbed the pillow mountain and settled on the top when Dolphin suddenly flew by the window he was next to. Xelloss didn't comment as she swam in through the window and shook her self off a few minutes later.   
"Fun slide!" She yapped at the pillow mountain. Xelloss gave her a lazy one-eyed cat glance then whined. 

"Dolphin's going to make something now!" She told him, trotting past merrily. "Xellie stay here then." 

" Dolphin-sama." The purple neko whined again. 

"Xellie talked!" dolphin exclaimed circling the pillow mountain. 

"I want to be back to normal" Xelloss threw in yet another whine for good measure. 

Dolphin scrambled up the mountain and hesitantly poked Xelloss' back paw.   
"Then Xellie stay kitty..." 

"No...." His back paw twitched where Dolphin poked. 

"Xellie not be normal then..." Dolphin said, cocking her head to one side and poking his tail. "Dolphin can't make Xellie normal!" 

"Why not?" Xelloss asked, drooping himself again. 

"Only three quarter normal." Dolphin told the sulking mazoku cat holding up one paw in a lecturing manner. "It spell." 

"... better than this then." 

"Dolphin do three quarter then." She bounced in front of him. "It last long long time though!" Dolphin balanced carefully on the now unstable pillow pile, clapped her paws twice and held them out in front of her. Immediately Xelloss grew back to his usual size and shape, however, he still had ears, paws and a tail. The other effect was that the pillow pile had collapsed from the sudden change of weight. 

Xelloss smiled as he picked himself up and began dusting himself off, failing to notice the kitty additions. 

"Xellie stay like this for... "Dolphin performed some calculations on her paws. "Ummm... ten years! Maybe 5?" 

"No!" Xelloss replied finally noticing he was dusting himself off with purple furry hands-yet-not-quite-a-normal-paw. 

"Ummm... yes? Xellie wanted to be as normal as possible..." Dolphin walked over, reached up and pawed Xelloss' tail. 

"I don't want any kitty bits." His ears and tail drooped. 

"Xel still think kitty a bit too!" Dolphin smiled still pawing his tail. 

Xelloss turned his back on her again, grabbing his tail and looking at it. 

"Dolphin only did what Xellie wanted..." She drooped once more, her smile from a few moments ago also followed suite. "Dolphin stay as kitty then?" She sat next to Xelloss' leg and leant against it. 

"But" he paused and picked up the kitten. "Zelas-sama said I'd get in trouble if I stayed with kitty bits." 

"Xellie tie ears down?" Dolphin suggested eagerly. "Hide tail as belt or in pants.. Dolphin did that once... it felt funny... and sitting down hurt." She ended her statement by giving her tail an extra perky wave. 

"She'd know." Xelloss wagged his paw like a finger. "Zelas-sama knows everything!" He opened his eyes to empathize his point. 

Dolphin cocked her head. "No she doesn't..." 

"Yes she does." He chided her. 

"No" Dolphin began looking around shiftily. "She doesn't..." 

"Yes she does!!" 

"Nope. " Dolphin replied as Xelloss put her back onto the floor, she immediately pounced his tail and snuggled it. "Furrily soft!" she exclaimed burying her nose in the violet soft silk like fur. 

"She does." 

"Then she'd know what Dolphin did... Dolphin want nice fur." She pouted still holding the tail. 

"What did Dolphin do?" Xelloss asked. 

"Dolphin doesn't want to say..." 

"Dolphin tell!!" Xelloss gave her a genki smile. "then Dolphin can hug tail!" 

"Dolphin no tell." The neko said letting go of Xelloss' tail to hug her own tail. "Dolphin hugged tail!" 

"But my tail is shinier." Xelloss replied, waving the tail slightly. 

"No." she cocked her head slightly mesmerized by the moving tail. She blinked and looked at her own tail "Dolphin's just as shiny..." 

"Come on Dolphin say!" 

"No if Dolphin does, Xellie would tell Meanie Zelas..." Dolphin told him sticking her kitty tongue out a little. 

"No I wouldn't." Xelloss smiled raising his eyebrows slightly. After all even if he wanted to tell Zelas what Dolphin told him, he wouldn't have to tell her. 

"Xellie would!" 

"I wouldn't tell her!" 

"Would." Dolphin leaped onto Xelloss' tail and sat on it, grooming it the way that cats do. 

"Would not." He didn't react to the grooming, though it was kind of nice...   
Dolphin paused a moment to say, "Too." Before going back to cleaning tail.   
"No I wouldn't!" After a pause and with a side-glance at his tail, Xelloss added. "Dolphin no trust Xellie?" 

"Oh ummm... " She blinked her blue eyes which had gone slightly cross eyed, obviously distracted by something. "Dolphin feel weird..." 

Xelloss dropped the cat off his tail and scooted away from her. 

"Dolphin scratched Zelas' throne!" She smiled. "And lots of other things. That what Dolphin did!" 

"Ooooooooooooooooh." Xelloss said, trademark genki face on as Dolphin hacked and coughed up a huge hairball of blue fur with a little bit of violet hair as well. 

"It a big one." She remarked, looking at it in mild surprise. "Dolphin wants fur like Xellie!" And she went back to snuggling Xelloss' tail. 

Xelloss thoughtfully tapped his lips then, if he hadn't have certain limitations with his paw-hands; he would have snapped his fingers. 

"Dolphin do Xellie a favor?" Dolphin didn't answer, but purred happily and contentedly snuggling Xelloss' tail. "... Xellie allowed to visit home for a few minutes?" 

"But Xellie vacation from there..." Dolphin said with a blink. 

"But I want to. Isn't vacation time to do what you want?" 

"Mum... no it break from work... Zelas make Xellie work." 

"I won't do any work there." Xelloss assured her. 

"Zelas will make Xellie!" Dolphin exclaimed latching on to his tail tightly. "Xellie no go?" 

"Not for long." Xelloss replied, genki as ever. 

"But Zelas..." 

"I have to tell Zelas you're looking after me...." Xelloss shrugged, eyeing the kitten clamped onto his tail. " Or she'll think you done something bad and come and get you." 

"But Zelas knows." Dolphin repeated Xelloss' point from earlier.   
"Zelas knows all... that's true." 

"If Xellie go... Dolphin stay to tail!" She tightened her grip to prove her point.   
"You can't!" Xelloss found out that, not only was he beginning to lose sensation in his tail, but it was quite hard to move it partially due the blue kitten's grip. 

"Dolphin will be... ummm..." She thought hard about what she could do or be. "Hair attachment!" 

"Uhh no." 

"Unnoticed under cloak?" Dolphin suggested pointing at Xelloss' cloak with her tail. 

".... nope." 

"In bag?" 

"I don't think so." Xelloss said. Yup, he couldn't even twitch the tip of his tail. 

"Dolphin must go" Dolphin said sternly. "So if Zelas usefully forgets Xellie on vacation.... Dolphin will remind her that Xellie is..." 

"No no no. That's okay.... I can tell her." He replied with a tiny sigh. 

"Zelas!" Dolphin said. 

"Where?" Xelloss looked around and randomly pointed out of a window. "Oh there!" 

"That Wendel...." Dolphin told Xelloss after looking out the window in confusion. "He a puffer fish." 

"Can I eat him?" Xelloss asked innocently and genkily. 

"No!" Dolphin looked shocked. "He Earl of Seaweed Bed! Very important!" 

"But Zelas eats all the seaweed." Xelloss still had his smile plastered on. 

"No, Zelas hate it...." Dolphin replied in surprise. 

"Exactly!" Xelloss smirked more. "Zelas ate it!" 

"Xellie have bad hearing..." Dolphin sighed to herself, before taking a deep breath and yelling right in Xelloss' large furry cat ear. "ZELAS HATES IT!!!"   
"Itai!!!" Xelloss fell over and cleaned out his ringing ear out with one paw as Dolphin fanned herself happily with the tip of Xelloss' tail." 

"... stupid Dolphin." He grinned again. "She eats it not she ates it" 

Dolphin took another deep breath and corrected Xelloss once again. "SHE HATES, DESPISES, IS INDIFFERENT TOO, DOESN'T CARE FOR, AND DOESN'T LIKE SEA WEED!!!!" she paused to regain her breath and then mused. "Xellie hear that okay?" 

Xelloss responded in the same way also taking a deep breath. "ZELAS-SAMA LIKES IT STIRFRYED! WITH OTHER FISHIES ALL CRISPY AND COOKED TOO!" 

Dolphin blinked and scrambled a bit higher up on Xelloss' tail. 

"SHE DON'T LIKE SEA FOODS!!!" She yelled, fur standing on end. 

"Does too." Xelloss replied calmly while smirking. 

"NOT!" The kitten shouted with a pair of fangs. 

"Well then" Xelloss crossed his paws. "I'll ask her." 

"Dolphin goes with Xellie or Dolphin..." she narrowed her kitty eyes hard in thought. "give Xellie a make over." She finished with a perky smile. 

Xelloss visibly shuddered and dropped his smile. "Okay okay you can come." 

"Yay!" Dolphin blinked again. "Though Dolphin would've had fun working with Xellie like this..." Dolphin perkily smiled at the mostly normal, yet still a neko mazoku, "Can we do that later?" She innocently batted a big pair of sparkly neko eyes. 

"Maybe-but-lets-get-a-move-on." Xelloss said hurriedly. 

"Dolphin gets to hold on..." 

"Nooooooo....... Hide under cape." Xelloss said, realizing his tail was now completely numb from the blue kitten down. 

"Dolphin hold on tail and be under cape!" She said snuggling the tail once more. 

"Gently?" 

"Gently what?" 

"Hold tail gently." The mazoku said, refraining himself from twitching. Tails definitely had disadvantages.   
  
"Ummm... " Dolphin looked at the limp tail she still had a vice like grip on. "Dolphin was holding on tight so Xellie didn't leave..." 

"Nuh uh. Dolphin come with while I visit Zelas-sama." He twitched now. When was she going to let go? Almost immediately Dolphin did loosen her death grip, he perked up a bit, only to be a bit taken by surprise when Dolphin scrambled higher up his tail moments after. 

"Come on, lets go." He said genki smile returning. 

"Xellie go when ready." Dolphin said. 

Xelloss teleported the two to Wolf Pack Island, Dolphin pulled the cape so she was sure she couldn't be seen, while Xelloss looked around their surroundings. 

"You have to come out." He told her. Dolphin poked him with her back foot. 

"Dolphin hide." She whispered. 

"Dolphin hide in Xellie´s room." He whispered back. 

"Dolphin hide here." 

"Can't. Zelas-sama will see you." He said swiftly navigating his way through the mansion to his own room, whilst the kitten climbed even higher on his tail.   
"She can't see Dolphin now." Dolphin confided to Xelloss in a quiet voice. 

"But there's bump in cape." 

"Dolphin small..." 

"But she see you." He pulled his tail round so he could hold it and carried her the rest of the way. "Look at all my stuff!" 

Dolphin's grip on his tail tightened once more. 

"Xellie's tail sticks out more if Dolphin hide on side of it..." 

"No... Dolphin stay here... I uhh..." Xelloss tried to thing of something to amuse an insane Dark Lord who was currently in the form of a kitten, "Get fishie for you to play with" 

"Dolphin hang on!" She started to tighten her grip again in case Xelloss decided to try to pull her off.

Xelloss decided to try another way. "Dolphin please stay or Xellie get into trouble. Dolphin no want that, right?" 

"Dolphin hide real good though!" 

"... Zelas can see though clothes." Xelloss told her as if he was speaking to a child. 

"Ewwwww...." Dolphin said, eyes widened a bit as she thought of the possibilities. 

"So Dolphin hide under bed." He finished as she jumped off him and slunk under a shelf. 

"At least Dolphin not hentai!" Dolphin made another face, as she thought of the possibilities again, 'And Dolphin thought Gaav was hentai, he not bad compared to Zelas then.'

Satisfied with this, Xelloss checked under the shelf to see where she was hiding before going to the door. 

"Okay. I'll be back soon!!" He ran out of the room closing the door after him. "Fluffy! Bed! Now!" 

Under the bookshelf, the blue kitten sighed.   



	6. The Chapter We Almost Lost

_**The Semi-lost chapter**_

Not to long later Xelloss ran back into his room and skidded to a stop in front of the bookshelf, dropping into a couch. "She does so like seafood. She said it herself." 

The kitten-Deep Sea Dolphin shook her head under the bookshelf. (-.-;;) "She say that to bug Dolphin." Seconds later Dolphin reached another conclusion. Zelas likes to eat stuff from sea, Dolphin from sea, and that would mean (0.o) "She can't eat Dolphin!" she cried latching on to Xelloss face and beginning to wail. "Dolphin doesn't want to be eaten!"

"" Xelloss stood up and pulled the cat off his face (luckily she didn't have those claws out) so he could dump her ungracefully on the bed. "Hmm." He added thoughtfully, mostly, he was thinking about something Zelas had said. "Dolphin do favour for me?"

The blue kitten jumped from the bed and became some kind of small waist attachment once again. "Zelas scary!" She wailed, holding on tightly. 

The purple haired Mazoku plucked Dolphin from his waist and raised her to his eye level. "Dolphin stay off or Xellie stay here and tell Zelas to make Dolphin go away." 

  
(o.o) "But Dolphin doesn't want to be eaten." 

"Then Dolphin stay off." Xelloss placed her back on his bed. 

" but but" She put on a too-cute-scared expression. "But Dolphin scared." 

"Dolphin stay off or I tell her." Xelloss used a 'talking-to-child' voice. How hard was that to understand?

"Well if Xellie want to cut vacation short" (-.-) But Xellie needed a vacation he was too wound up. He needed va-ca-shun!

"Vacation?" Xelloss wasn't on a vacation, ah, wait, technically. "Oh yeah nah, don't want to do that!" Donning his extra genki face he asked; "Dolphin do something for me?!" 

Dolphin's eye grew huge as she realised what he must have meant. " but Dolphin doesn't want to tickle Zelas' foot" That was the secret impossible mission!

"No I want you to fetch something from an underwater cave on the edge of this island." (^^) That was easy enough to understand, right?

(0.o) "But Zelas there!" Dolphin exclaimed. Dolphin couldn't go anywhere Zelas was. Especially if she might eat her 

"No. She's in the throne room!" he pointed down the hall. "We going to go the other direction." Xelloss pointed the other way to the main doors. 

( -.-) "And how Xellie know?" Zelas was sneaky. Xellie should have known that Xellie lived with her after all!

"I just saw her there." Xelloss tapped his foot impatiently.

"Zelas moves" Xellie should have known that too. It would seem Zelas didn't teach Xellie a lot.

"She won't be there." He chided the Kitten Dark Lord, wagging a finger. "Trust me!" 

( -.-) "Dolphin be seen." She looked around before scooting under Xelloss' sheets. 

Fine, if she was going to be that difficult, he'd have to try something to get her outside. Xelloss held his cape open. "Dolphin hide under here!" (n_n) he added an extra smile whilst he said that too. 

(0.o) "But last time it smelled funny!" Well, it did. It really really did!

"It did?" Xelloss gave himself a sniff. Yeah, that shower was promoted from 'needed' to 'will be taken at some point in the future' "Oh yeah wait, that's just my pants." 

(-.-) "Dolphin doesn't want to go under there again." She wrinkled her nose and folded her paws stubbornly. "It going to make her sneeze!" 

"You can hug the tail though." For L-sama's sake, she wouldn't come out earlier from there! 

(0.o) No "Xellie doesn't like it." It was true Xellie should have known that!

"Gently. That's okay." Argh! How contrary could she be?!

(0.o) "Dolphin was gentle" Dolphin was, it didn't turn black and wither away just a little bit of a pretty shade of blue.

"Must be more gentle! It hurts meXellie" (n.n) Xelloss mentally berated himself for slipping out of 'Deep Sea Speak'

(0_o) "But it smell funny!" Dolphin protested again, diving under Xelloss' pillow leaving only a blue tail sticking out.

"Then Dolphin hide in bag?" he tried. She'd wanted to go in there earlier. 

"Xellie say no." Dolphin knew this! (n.n)

"Just this once I'll let yo er Dolphin." And this once only, Xelloss added mentally, glancing at his pillow to she the blue tail disappear from view. Moments later a quiet 'thunk' was heard. As much as Xelloss wanted to 'loose' Dolphin, it really wouldn't do to loose a Dark Lord would it? He picked up the pillow to find, or rather, not find a blue kitten (only a few shed hairs). Which meant one thing, she'd fallen down where he kept his

"Dolphin?" He called to her quietly, worried about what she might find. Answered by a tiny mew, the purple haired Mazoku pulled the bed. "Quit fooling around." He told the swishing blue tail that became visible.

Another quiet mew and an extra wiggle must mean she was stuck, and being suffocated by the 

"Come on." He picked the kitten up by the tail and held her, roughly pushing the bed back into place. It seemed she hadn't noticed what he kept down there. Good. (n.n)

"Head hurt" Dolphin whimpered, swirly eyed (@_@) Why does Xellie keep knock out gas under his bed? 

Xelloss carried the disorientated kitten away from the mansion, treading one of his favourite paths on the island. It led to a spot near the rocky cliffs, with just a couple of trees. 

"Dolphin okay?" he asked Dolphin, only out of politeness than anything else. 

"Head hurt." She whined slightly. 

Xelloss rubbed the kitten's head gently and although he's adjusted his grip on her, the feline underwater Mazoku lord had come to a conclusion. 

(@,@) "Ooooo... world wrong." Yes, it went this way and then that way and all around in a loop!

"You tell me when you feel better. Because Xellie wants you to do favour for him" Yes, well, actually, Xelloss wanted Dolphin to do something or he was going to get in a lot of trouble. 

"World upside down. " The Deep Sea squealed, and then noticed something just as if not more important (0_o) "Xellie upside down!" 

No it wasn't. Xelloss held Dolphin by the tail so she could assess the situation better. 

(-.-) "Okay Dolphin must really have lost it." Now it was upside down again!

Funny conclusion, how could Dolphin have 'really' lost it compared to how she was anyway? Xelloss held Dolphin so she was the right way up again. "How's that?"

(o.0;) was Dolphin's response it went all right again!

"Well? How Dolphin?" 

"Ummm... it blue." She responded, staring at her waving tail. 

"Dolphin do something for Xellie?" he tried again. 

"Purple!" She exclaimed reaching up and grabbing Xelloss' large kitty ear

Xelloss didn't like his ear being grabbed (.o), anymore than he liked the fact she'd completely and utterly ignored what he said. So... there was one thing she seemed very scared of... Maybe, just maybe, he could... threaten the Dark Lord into doing what he wanted.

"Dolphin no listen. I feed her to Zelas-sama now." Sounded like it would work. 

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Dolphin screamed scrambling through the air, evn though Xelloss was holding on to her. 

"Well... Dolphin listen?" Just hurry up and listen!

"Zelas! Zelas! Eeeeeeeaugh!" The kitten continued thrashing around and wailing. "Scary Zelas here! She's gonna eat Dolphin after she..." Dolphin stopped suddenly after thinking of something. (0) "Ewwwwww..."

"Oh stop it." The Mazoku made sure his grip was secure enough to keep the kitten where he wanted her. "I wont tell her unless you keep being stupid."

"Dolphin stupid?" Her ears, whiskers, and eyes drooped. That wasn't a nice thing for Xellie to say. She wasn't stupid just sanity impaired.

"Yup, she no listen to Xellie." Xelloss thought to himself as he looked at the kitten impersonating a limp statue. Had this been happening under different circumstances, perhaps he'd have considered this fun. "Dolphin do favour?" He asked again, adding the slightest tint of hopefulness to his voice, only to be answered by a sniffle. 

"What's wrong?" the purple haired Mazoku asked stroking her gently and mentally wincing. If it were up to him, he'd continue winding her up, but that favour had to be done. What a rotten job this was turning out to be. Basically, just as he'd expected. 

Dolphin pointed downwards with one paw in response to his question. 

(n.n) Xelloss complied and dropped her. 

"Ow." (-.-) The cat said flatly as she hit the ground with a plop, landing rather flatly as well too.

Time to try another method. "Dolphin do something to make Xellie happy?" Xelloss asked, resting himself against a low branch of one of the trees. 

Dolphin sniffled and sat up before asking. "What?"

"Little favour." Xelloss glanced down at Dolphin who looked up with huge watery eyes before again asking. 

"What?"

"Dolphin fetch something that is under the sea!" Finally! He'd gotten part of the message across! 

Dolphin got up and began to walk. Where was she going? Xelloss stopped leaning on the tree and stepped after Dolphin, who walked into a tree since she'd not been looking anywhere except at the ground. 

"Owies." (0.) she whimpered. 

"Xellie show you where!" He said, scooping the kitten up gently. Best to get her to get it now, after having made all that progress just to speak with her! 

"Dolphins head not have a good day..." She told Xellie dejectedly (u.u)

"No it's not." Xelloss agreed, absently stroking the unfortunate head. 

Dolphin put her paws over her head with teary eyes. (u.u) "No Xellie let Dolphin walk." 

Xelloss shrugged and dropped Dolphin again. Once again she hit the floor with a 'plop'

"Ow." (-.-) Dolphin must drop Xellie while he was a kitty see if he liked it! But, ask nicely first. "... Next time Xellie not drop Dolphin?" Xellie probably wasn't used to cats. 

"... put down?" He asked. Double meaning there too.

"Dolphin have a many owie day".( -.-) She told him after nodding.

"Poor Dolphin." Anybody else present would have been able to tell Xelloss obviously didn't mean this.

"..." Dolphin started walking through the undergrowth and sulking at the same time. 

"This way..." Xelloss hovered up and slowly changed direction towards the Demon Seas, with Dolphin following at her drag feet pace. That wasn't good. "Faster! Come on!" He called turning to face her when his sharp hearing heard even the light kitty footsteps cease. "Dolphin no come?" He asked as she sat down.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Feline Dark Lord burst into fountains of tears. Somewhere in the background a CD soundtrack of "Cry Me A River" is heard.

"... what?" And after having been able to mention the 'favour' to her to she had to go and do this 

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" She continued, not inhaling at all. She had a very very very healthy set of lungs. That much was obvious. 

"I do not need to deal with this. I'm going to tell Zelas that she can eat you." Xelloss said, almost snappily turning as if to fly toward the nearby mansion. 

"..." (o.o) Zelas... eat Dolphin...? 

Xelloss turned to look back and when he did, the wailing resumed, even louder than before, sending a couple of wolves scattering from under some nearby shrubbery. 

The Mazoku twitched and grumbled before issuing himself with some advice he'd never forget. "She's so hard to work with. Never work with children, animals, inanimate objects or insane Dark Lords..." He told himself sharply while Dolphin sat looking like a wailing waif. "... Are you coming? Or what? Sit there all day so Zelas can come and get you?" 

Dolphin looked up at the returning Xelloss with huge teary eyes. (It was a miracle that the already large eyes were even bigger than before)

Oh not again. Xelloss flew down and picked her up. "Dolphin cheer up." He managed to look cheerful even though Dolphin was really annoying him, a feat he was proud of! (n_n) "Be genki like Xellie!" 

"No." Dolphin was doing a very good impression of a sulking kid. 

"... I see. Dolphin doesn't like Xellie." He shook his head in mock sorrow.

"No Xellie no like Dolphin." Where did Xellie get that idea?

"Xellie try to make Dolphin cheer up. And help Dolphin. And all Dolphin to is cry." Resisting the urge to drop the cat, fold his arms and turn away was becoming harder to ignore. 

"Well Xellie called Dolphin stupid..." The kitten crossed her paws. Xellie did! That was mean! Meanie Zelas called her that!

"Because Dolphin no listen and stresses me." And actually is stupid.

(-.- ) "Dolphin down." She braced herself to be dropped again. 

"Dolphin mean." Xelloss continued. 

"Are not." Mean? Dolphin? Never! Those two words don't belong together!

Xelloss dropped Dolphin on her back and folded his arms to glare down at her. "Are too! Dolphin won't listen to favour for Xellie!" With that he leapt into a tree and sat in a sulking pose. The true cause if his sulking being because he was thinking. 'HOW long have I got to act like this for?!'

(X.x) "...ow." Said the dropped kitty. Third time? Wasn't she supposed to land on her feet?

Xelloss sat in the tree and ignored Dolphin as she rolled to her feet. 

"Dolphin just go home then, Xellie vacation over she thinks..." 

"Dolphin been ignoring Xellie." He responded, glancing down at her. 

"Well Xellie mean." Dolphin replied sticking out her bottom lip. 

"Dolphin's meaner than the meanest." Said Xelloss. 

"That Zelas." (o.o) Xellie didn't know that? 

"No, she listens to Xellie." Sometimes.

(0.o) "Xellie listen to Zelas."

"And other way." Xelloss told Dolphin. 

(^^;) "Well then Xellie's loss. Dolphin go home since Xellie says his vacation over. Have fun at work..." Xelloss shrugged. Much more fun than having to put up with this anyway, he thought as Dolphin teleported out and continued speaking in a bodiless voice. "Xellie stay here! Dolphin go home now."

"... great." And he meant that. But What about what he had to make Dolphin do?! "Dolphin come back?" 

There was no reply. 

After a few calls, he gained the attention of the wrong Mazoku Lord. Zelas phased in leaning against the tree he was in and looked upwards. 

"Well?" She asked in her soft voice, her golden eyes looking piercingly up though the foliage. 

Xelloss slipped through the branches and landed on the ground, a task he seemed very adept at and proceeded to explain what had occured, to find out what he should do next. 


	7. Hentai Peeper Makeover!

Hentai Peeper Makeover! 

Xelloss now knew what to do next. He returned to Dolphin's palace outside the throne room and called out.

"Dolphin?!" There was no reply, so he followed up on some advice he's been issued with a few minutes ago. "Dolphin …chan?!" That, was a truly odd thing to say to any Dark Lord, insane or otherwise. Yet again there was no reply, so he called out again. "Dolphin?!" 

Failing to get a reply he began searching various rooms. "Hey… Dolphin here or not?!" Quickly enough he heard a noise, which led him to the kitchen. 

Where he saw Dolphin, or rather, Dolphin's legs sticking out of a drawer and kicking around in the air. Seconds later she heaved herself out, triumphantly holding up a very big blackberry jam jar. But how she managed to fit in the drawer was a mystery.

"Found it!" She chirped (^-^) "This favourite." She said as she dumped half the jar's content onto a single slice of bread. She blinked at the mess, shrugged and bit into it happily.

"Hallo!" Xelloss said, extra genki, as he leant on the doorframe. 

"Mmmmph." Came Dolphin's reply. (o.0) Well, her mouth was full. Xelloss struck a rather relaxed pose against the wall and waited.

Dolphin dropped the bread back down and looked at her messy and sticky hands (0.o) before the tackled and latched on to Xelloss, feeding his cloak some jam too. "Food!" (^^) She chirped after swallowing the bread she had been chewing on.

"…Can I have some?" The purple haired Mazoku asked.

(0.o) "…have some? Give it to Xellie?" Xellie was asking for it…?

"Bread and jam?" (n_n) 

"Xellie hold this." Dolphin plopped the jam jar, upside down, with no cover, much to Xelloss' dismay, on his head prior to walking back to the counter where the bread was. 

"Sticky." (.o) The Mazoku winced at the thought of the next time he washed his hair, though the color in the jam was darker than his own hair.  
  
Dolphin walked back with her bread. "Umm….." (0.o) "Bread and jam…." She mused removing the jam jar from its current home (and it came off with a small pop leaving a nice little pile of jam to slither it's way down onto more hair). Then she stuck the bread to the jam. Dolphin knew how to do this! (^-^) "Jam and bread!" she announced picking up the goopy mostly jam mess and taking a bite. 

"You know… There's a less messy way of doing it." Like with a knife for one…

"Xellie's hair darker…" She said pointed at Xelloss and munching her last mouthful of jam and bread. (0.o) "Hands purple…" 

"Dolphin like to swim?" Xelloss was currently inadvertently engaged in the act of wiping jam out of his hair with his paws.

"That not how Xellie clean." (o.0) That was wrong! "Paws get dirtier." 

"There's jam in my ears." He replied between licking the jam off his paw. 

Dolphin knew how to fix this. She grabbed a pail and stuck it out of the window. Then she pulled it back in, full of seawater and dumped it over Xelloss' head. 

"!!!" Xelloss half willed and half shook the wet water off himself. "The jams still there." 

Dolphin could fix this! She grabbed another bucket and filled it in exactly the same way, but this time, she tilted 'Xellie's' head before tipping the entire thing in his rather large kitty ear. "Better? 

(o.o!!) He scooted away from her, lest she try that with the other ear, and tilted his head to one side, tipping the water out of his ear and creating a fairly large puddle of water on the floor. 

That must have done it. (^^) "Ear better?" Dolphin asked, putting the pail back on the counter. Once again, Xelloss was engaged in the act of cleaning out an ear with his paw. 

"More jam?" Dolphin offered eagerly, holding out the near empty jar. 

"Please." Xelloss replied taking the jar and dipping a paw in to scoop out some more jam. 

Suddenly, the Dark Lord was a kitten on Xelloss' head 'cleaning' up and jam that was left on his head.

"I guess there are some advantages to this…." He commented, licking the jam off his paw, whilst Dolphin was happy to 'clean' up top and even purred a little.

Once finished, Xelloss discarded the jam jar over one shoulder. "Dolphin want to help Xellie do something?" He asked. 

"No, Xellie vacation over…"The blue kitten took a carefully aimed leap from Xelloss' head to the countertop…. and missed. She clutched the edge of the counter with her paws, and ending up trying to scrabble up and on to the worktop. "Eep." (o.o)

"Well, Zelas-sama said I could have a longer vacation." Which was true, much to the purple haired Mazoku's dismay. 

The smooth countertop was not helping her cause in climbing up on to the safe place, she liked it up there! Luckily before she fell she was helped up by Xelloss. Unluckily, she rolled head over heels before coming to rest in a heap of jam left over from her earlier snack. (0.o) "Dolphin purple now." Then she thought back to what 'Xellie' had said. "But you mean!

"Not always." Xelloss wiped up a little jam on the tip of his 'finger' and licked it off. 

"You were going to feed Dolphin to Zelas." Dolphin said shaking her paws at the other Mazoku.

"Because Dolphin was ignoring me." Xelloss retorted.

"Dolphin not stupid either." The blue kitten crossed her paws trying to look miffed and solemn… an attempt that failed pitifully at due to being covered in jam, and a kitten.

"Dolphin was mean." Xelloss replied. Ah, she seemed to not like being called 'mean'. 

"No she isn't." Zelas and mean fit together, Dolphin and mean did not!

"Well she ignored Xellie." Xelloss hoped she'd get the hint soon. 

"Well Dolphin was scared." She looked around nervously as if Zelas was about to leap out from a hiding place and do mean horrible things her before continuing. "That scary place! Dolphin doesn't go there."

"Will Dolphin do something with Xellie?" He tried again. What a repetitive boring job this was.

"Dolphin not go to scary place!" The blue kitten rolled in the purple jam. Maybe that would make Xellie change the subject.

"Nah, it's not a scary place." The purple haired Mazoku informed her. 

As Dolphin hopped out of the jam she exclaimed "Is to!" The proceeded to shake herself sending sticky jam flying everywhere, causing Xelloss to lift his cape to defend his already sticky hair. 

"It's not where scary Zelas lives, it's an underwater cave..." He didn't tell The Dark Lord about the huge sea serpent thing though…

"It near there." Dolphin knew these things! She hopped from the counter to the floor then past Xelloss on to the windowsill. 

"Nope! It's the other side of the mainland." He explained, watching Dolphin look out of the window. "I want to get something from there... But there's ... well.. there..." Nope, she wasn't paying attention… 

"Swim!" Dolphin chirped stepping though the magical window and into the water, closely followed by Xelloss who found that salt water it an excellent device for removing jam from personages. As he followed the neko he came to a few more conclusions. One was thank Shabranigdu he could fly underwater (n.n) What would one do if they couldn't swim and couldn't fly? Another was that pufferfish were annoyingly common in this part of the ocean and the last and most important one was that he couldn't fit in that hole in the castle wall the Deep Sea Dolphin-Cat had just swum through and it was probably in his better interests to not even try to.

Maybe she'd be out soon. He could just wait outside. Or better yet, maybe she wouldn't be out soon and he could wait outside anyway!

A few minutes later Dolphin popped up in the palaces indoor pool. "Good swim!" (^.^) She told no one in particular whilst cat paddling to the steps. 

Or maybe Xelloss could wait outside and not get… That wouldn't do would it? He teleported in after Dolphin. "Dolphin come help me?" He asked cheerfully. 

The blue cat froze and stared at Xelloss (0_o) "…" before screaming a few seconds later. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" she yelled leaping for a towel and wrapping herself in it. (o.o) "Xellie not do that! Hentai! Hentai!" 

"I would not!" he exclaimed indignantly. Indeed there were many much better creatures to peep on whom were human shaped for one thing… 

(-.-) "Xellie came in bath room... Dolphin in bath." She told him with a petulant glare. How dare Xellie spy on her like that! Xellie hentai peeper!

"That's a swimming pool." Xelloss pointed out.

"Big bath pool." (-.-) Didn't Xellie understand that? It was big, filled with water, and therefore a bath.  
  
"Still a pool." 

"Big BATH pool..." Then again, Xellie knew that Meanie Zelas looked through clothes… how could he know any better? Pools had other stuff in them.

"Big bath POOL." And so, once again, Xelloss found himself folding his arms… paws… whatever, in irritation. It seemed that Dolphin had more of an uncanny gift to annoy people than he did. Meanwhile the blue kitten pulled he towel so it covered her head too and skittered towards the room exit. "Dolphin's so mean!" Xelloss exclaimed hoping the comment would hit hard as he turned to walk out into the sea. However, the effect he desired didn't actually come, instead, Dolphin continued sneaking out of the bathroom.

A cat didn't need a towel anyway! After all, she was quite happy to prance around in nothing but kitty fur until now. Xelloss shrugged to himself and turned back to catch up with her and whipped the towel away. 

(0.o) Dolphin realised her towel was gone and became a blue blur down the hall, leaving Xelloss to snigger to himself, whilst the blue blur kitten skidded round a corner into a room slamming the door behind her.

"You forgot your towel." Xelloss informed the absent Dark Lord, dropping said towel into the pool with a grin. There was no sound from Dolphin, except a lot of scuffling and the occasional crashing sound. "Dolphin?" He called, following the direction the blue blur had headed until he reached the door the shuffling sound was coming from. Amused at the various scenarios he imagined Deep Sea Dolphin in, he opened the door and went in the room, to be greeted by a human formed blue haired insane Dark Lord rummaging through her closet. 

"Ah, Dolphin's not a kitty now?" The purple haired Mazoku was actually quite surprised.

"Nope." She replied happily (^-^) as various items of clothing were thrown on to the middle of the bed. 

"So, what Dolphin do now?" He must remember to keep talking in Dolphin-language. Otherwise she'd take even longer to understand things.

"Xellie sit?" Dolphin pointed at a chair, and pulled out an outfit that would put Zelas to shame. The Dark Lord quickly stuffed that back in the closet. That was a gift from Zelas long long time ago.

"…nah," the semi-neko mazoku shook his head "that's okay." (n_n)

"Dolphin do favour afterwards…" She took a nice green shirt and held it up to the non-Dark Lord mazoku. "Hmmmm…" Dark green go with purple?

"Afterwards" Why did he get the distinct feeling he wouldn't like what Dolphin was planning… some sort of instinct was telling him to get away.

Dolphin closed the door, and batted her eyes. (^.^) "Dolphin think dark green and black will be good." She smiled cutely… though there was a slight hint of deviousness in that cheery sunny smile.

"Ohhhhhh………" Xelloss mentally kicked himself for not seeing this coming. All the clothes, the natural Zelas-built instinct to avoid this scenario… the dreaded… makeover.

(^-^) The non-neko Dark Lord hummed and successfully attempted to look innocently cute. She pulled this off wonderfully that if there were little woodland animals nearby, they would have flocked over to her, or if the sun was closer, it would have sent down an extra bright beam on her. No, all she managed to do by herself was a few sparkles, and floating bubbles.

"I said maybe…" Xelloss popped a nearby bubble. This cute-ness was going to make him ill if she kept this up. "Do you have to do this now?" 

"Ummm…" Deep Sea pondered the possibilities. She could wait… but why should she? With that thought in mind, the Dark Lord's expression brightened, coincidently lighting up the room a little. "Yes!" (^0^)

"Then Dolphin do favour?" Well, if he must… he must… When he saw Dolphin nod her head vigorously up and down, he took that for a yes obviously. "Okay then." (-.-;;) He wasn't a happy mazoku.

Dolphin stared at her prey- her friend and pondered what to do. "Hmmmm… how Dolphin do this…" After a few more moments her train of thought pulled into the station conclusion. (^^) She handed a simple outfit (green shirt black slacks) over to the semi neko, and pointed over to a small room, a dressing room of course. "Try on?" she smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Xelloss pouted, and slunk over to the dressing room. 

(^-^) "Yay." Dolphin searched for more Xellie 'friendly' clothes, until she heard an unenthusiastic "Lookie." To which she responded by looking at a not to happy newly dressed neko. She skipped over, and slowly circled Xel inspecting the new look.

Xelloss was reminded of a wolf circling it's prey, or was it a shark circling it's prey…?

"What Xellie think?"

Best not offend the Dark Lord… Xelloss repeated this mantra. "Um... …okay?" His mantra couldn't quite help the fact that his ears drooped, betraying his mood.

Dolphin didn't notice as she handed him more clothes to try on (red vest, black shirt, midnight blue pants). After all she was quite happy to torture- er, play dress up with her semi neko friend. (^^)

"Hmmm…" Xelloss said, instead of grumbling. Of course once he was back in the changing room, he did grumble some more. You'd think he'd be immune to the makeover, after all Zelas liked… Tails were not invented to be tucked into pants he suddenly concluded with a wince. Or was it that pants were not invented to contain tails?   
Deep Sea Dolphin innocently grinned as she rocked on her heels. Xellie was so funny! But Xellie needs more clothes! The not-quite-right-in-the-head mazoku literally dived into the clothes pile in her quest. 

Once more Xelloss slunk back out. "There." There, have it on, and ready to go back and take it off, he finished mentally as his tail informed him of a cramp.

The pile of clothes moved before a clothes draped Dark Lord emerged, "Ooooo…." (0.o) She held out something else… (^-^)

Xelloss looked at the white tuxedo… she had to be kidding. "…nah, not my colour."

"Xellie put on?"

"Nuh uh." There was no way he wanted to touch that.

He didn't have to, the blue haired mazoku threw it at him, before fishing out a gift outfit (it was from Zelas oddly enough)… a neon pink and lime green striped tuxedo. "This one then?" Dolphin brightly grinned, however if one looked at a slightly different angle, it could have possibly had a hint of slyness to it.

Now that should be burned. "No, the green would clash with my hair." And it was true.

(^.^) "Xellie do white one…?" The non-neko buried the outfit she wouldn't even wear, hopefully it would never be found again. "Or Dolphin do 15 extra outfits?" Both ways were good, and the Dark Lord smiled. 

"…alright." It seemed Dolphin could be as bad as Zelas-sama. Perhaps they were related. Next, Dolphin would drag him on a girls' day out at the shops…

(^_^) A happy blue haired mazoku went back to prowling the sea of clothes. 

"I preferred the black and red outfit." Xelloss whined slightly, he did not like this one bit.

"Oooo!" She held up yet another outfit… an orange shirt and jeans.

"Yuk…" The semi double shaded neko made a face. Orange? Why did that colour even exist? 

Dolphin held up a red shirt instead. (^^) 

"Better." Xelloss nodded (n.n), before he was shooed back over to the changing room ("Go change!"). "Okay okay okay…" He shooed her away before changing.

Dolphin returned to her sea of clothes… prowling… looking for just the right kind of prey… the Dark Lord cackled softly when she found what she was looking for.

"See?" Xelloss once more stepped out from the dreaded changing room. Only to see a broadly smiling Dolphin holding out a pink dress, 3 pink ribbons, and a neck choker with a bell and bow attached to it. "I think not." The semi neko said, there was no way in Zelas' name of fashion was he wearing that, he still had his pride after all. 

"Smaller ribbons go on ears! Bigger one go on tail!" (^^) the Deep Sea Dark Lord chattered on nonetheless. "This last outfit," she could do this for days, but she did make a promise, and she would keep it. (0.o) But what if Xellie didn't want to wear it, he was looking at her as if she grew kitty ears, tail, and paws! She had to think of goooood reason so Xellie would wear it. "Or else do 15 more!" Needed to be better, aha! "Maybe 20 then!"

The non-Dark Lord neko shuddered. "I don't want to wear that though!"

"Last one…" (^.^) Deep Sea giggled a little, "Then go do favour!"

"…. Okay okay." Xelloss resignedly snatched the outfit, letting his ears droop, expression droop, just about everything droop as he slunk back to the now dreaded and very much disliked changing room.

(^-^) She'd won! Dolphin shooed the sea of clothes back into the closet.

Meanwhile, Xelloss shuffled around a bit, making like he was changing into the 'outfit'. Then a bit more, to make it seem like he was changing back out of it. After holding the outfit in front of him, Xelloss concluded that all that was missing was an oversized bow for the back of the dress, stockings and slippers with bows on. Maybe without the bells… Alright, what was he thinking?! Best try and get away with not wearing it. 

He stuck his kitty ear topped head out then took the dress back to Dolphin.   
"I wore it…It looked bad." By 'wore it' he meant, tried to fathom out how to put ribbons on those ears.  
"Dolphin must see." She crossed her arms and sat down.

Gah! Xelloss went back to that changing room (.!!) and put on the abominable dress, exiting the changing room drooping completely. Who wouldn't have?

"Awww…. Xellie adorable." (^-^) Deep Sea Dolphin cooed taking a picture (by manipulating the astral and physical realms a freeze shot is take, nift-ily it can be 3D or flat like a normal snapshot, or a combination of the two if the 'spell' and caster so wish it, hey, a Dark Lord can do that easily and make an album!) and stashing it away with the others she'd secretly been taking (^.^) And the pointed at Xelloss. "Awww…. Is Xellie embarrassed?"

"I happen to like my normal clothes." Xelloss stated, tail swishing angrily behind him whilst he plotted a way of getting those pictures off Deep Sea Dolphin at some point in the future as he went to change back.

"Xellie was red!" (^-^)The blue haired Dark Lord looked around whilst Xelloss changed back to his regular outfit before stashing the pictures away in her pocket dimension. 

"Lets do favour then!" The semi-neko Mazoku clapped his paws together as he came out of the changing room. Dolphin was content to sit and look at Xelloss with a very happy, nigh on smug look. (^-^)

"Coming?" Xelloss asked again. And she'd better be coming after all that, or he'd… file an official complaint to… someone, anyone. 

"Xellie wear tail bow still?" (o.o) Dolphin hoped over to the other Mazoku and lifted his cape to check and see if he had the bow on his tail still. 

"Nope." Not planning on it either. Ever.

"Bows nice, bells too. They jingle!" The Dark Lord babbled. "Xellie want one?" She stood up and released Xelloss' cape. 

"No… But there is something I want in that cave! Come on?" Finally looked like she was going to do this. 

"Okay okay…Xellie calm down…" (^.^) "Lead the way Kitty!" 

Xelloss' ear flicked as he heard himself called 'Kitty' but he teleported off to an underwater cave, closely followed by Dolphin. He kept a wary distance from the entrance though. "There's a small chest in there."

"In there?" Deep Sea asked as she pointed at the cave with one hand, whilst the other hand was engaged in teasing Xelloss' feline ear. (^.^) "Furry tip!" 

"It's right at the end…but the sea monsters are a bit bothersome." Maybe not quite as bothersome as some insane blue haired Dark Lords though. 

Dolphin teleported and reappeared seconds later holding the chest, a simple enough task. Xellie must be lazy. (0.o) "It was only Levi Jean." She told Xellie, Levi Jean was nice. 

Xelloss took the small wooden chest from Dolphin and flipped it open making sure she couldn't see what was inside. "Very good…" He said with a slight nod, immediately slipping it into his messenger bag. This was good. 

Dolphin sat and giggled, grabbing Xelloss' tail, waving it around. Xelloss was not paying much attention to this. 

"Well Dolphin-chan, Xellie go and hide these in his room. Xellie be back soon." And with out giving the Dark Lord a chance to respond he teleported off home to hide his newly acquired… ah, what was in that chest? Why Sore Wa Himitsu Desu! ^.~

Dolphin blinked. (o.o) "Xellie go." Suddenly she was nudged from behind, however it would have sent a human flying a few feet. (n.n) "Levi Jean come home?"

The giant green leviathan, would have struck terror into humans and dragons alike, despite it's somewhat cute appearance. "Eeeeeeeeeeea!" Obviously this must have made some sense to Deep Sea Dolphin, because she climbed onto the leviathan, or Levi Jean's head. "Keeeeeea!" Levi turned and started off in the direction of home.


End file.
